Cheating the Future
by Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan
Summary: "So now we just have to watch the, uh, 'past, present and future'..." Stiles mutters, "Because that's, you know, normal..." Scott shrugged, helpless to do anything more at the moment. "I guess." "...We are so grounded."
1. Pilot Part 1

**Pilot Part 1**

**Yes, well, welcome to the new and improved version of my story Watch and Learn!**

**Thank you for everyone who's been waiting for so long, this chapter is dedicated to you all.**

**And thank you so much to my awesome beta BetahimeTsukiko!  
**

**Please enjoy.**

**Oh, and just to be sure, this entire fic is a huge spoiler for seasons 1-3a. So read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Uh, mom?" Scott asked, looking around as he, Stiles, John Stilinski, and his mother all suddenly appeared in a strange room. Scott stumbled slightly, trying to regain his bearing. How the hell did they all get shoved into a room out of nowhere?

Melissa was stiff with shock. One second she was tending to a patient, the next she was standing in an unfamiliar room. "What the hell?" she breathed out, looking at Scott fearfully.

Scott winced, not missing the subtle accusation in his mother's eyes. She was still avoiding him, unwilling to really talk to him; still too freaked out about the werewolf thing. If Matt were still alive, Scott would punch him.

"I don't know." John answered, whose eyes, like Melissa's, were also surveying the room. His hand twitched towards his gun holster, but it was missing. He looked around the room again, alarm crawling across his face.

"I swear, I didn't do this." Stiles said, holding his hands up. He glanced at both his father and Melissa, imploring them to believe him.

"He didn't." Scott agreed. "And I didn't either, I swear."

Seconds later, there was a bright flash that lit up the room. The McCall's and Stilinski's shielded their eyes as the voices of Lydia, Jackson and Danny filled the room.

There were suddenly various noises of alarm.

"Jackson!?" Lydia cried, stumbling forward and catching herself on the aforementioned boy's shirt. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Like I know." Jackson snarled, body tense and eyes worried. He looked around the room and spotted Stiles and Scott, lip curling. "What the hell did you two freaks do?"

"As if I'd bring my dad and Scott's mom along if I was gonna try to kidnap you again, Jackson." Stiles scoffed.

Jackson huffed, offended, but reeled his glare in a bit. It was Danny who countered Stiles' statement. "Didn't you steal a police van to kidnap Jackson, though?"

Stiles froze, face flushing. "Yeah, and?"

"Not exactly subtle." Danny said.

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but Melissa cut him off before he could even begin to form a word. "Can we just figure out why we're here?" Melissa asked loudly. The room quieted, focusing on Melissa and her voice of authority.

As if waiting for a quiet moment to act, the room flashed brightly again.

Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd appeared, wobbling on the spots that they'd been transported to. "What the–!" Erica gasped, stumbling back and falling on her butt.

Boyd calmly helped her up, keeping his eyes on the other people in the room. "What are we doing here?" he asked, directing the question at Derek. Isaac took Boyd's example, looking at their alpha expectantly, with Erica following their lead.

Derek had his eyes narrowed at the humans in the room. He shook his head. "I don't know." he focused a stare at Stiles and Scott, the main cause of everything aggravating in his life. "Do you two have something to do with this?"

Stiles threw his hands up dramatically. "God!" he huffed. "Do I look like I have secret teleportation powers?" he demanded, glaring at the room at large. "Do you think I'd be stuck here too, if I did?"

John looked at his kid. "Well, I have to admit, if I had to guess that someone was involved with this…" he broke off, making an awkward face. A mix of resignation and fondness. "It'd be you, kiddo."

"Dad!" Stiles squawked, offended. Scott, beside him, laughed at his friend's misfortune. Stiles shot him a glare that did nothing to curb Scott's enthusiastic grin.

"Well, you are involved with a lot of weird stuff…" Scott admitted.

"Yeah, but–" Stiles tried to protest.

"To be honest, I'm starting to just expect your involvement whenever we get called in." John said.

"What? H-How is that fair?" Stiles shrieked indignantly. "I'm not involved in everything!"

Another bright flash assaulted the room, screeches of pain coming from the unprepared newcomers. Allison and Chris Argent dropped in, joining the room's occupants.

Three seconds of shocked silence went by, before the room exploded into motion.

Derek and his bitten pack moved back, crouching defensively, while the Argent's leaped back and reached for their concealed weapons. Erica's lip curled dangerously, eyes narrowed, and Derek growled lowly from somewhere in his chest. Isaac and Boyd were flanking Erica, curled in a way to attack or protect, if the need arose.

Allison tensed, hands finding none of her usual weapons, while Chris cursed, unable to find his gun or any of his knives. "What the hell did you do?" Allison demanded.

"Nothing!" Erica spat, hands curled, expecting her hands to lengthen into claws.

"Whoa..." Scott ventured, putting his hands up in a poor attempt to calm the situation. "Maybe we should all calm down…" he said soothingly.

The Argent's and werewolves ignored him, refusing to break eye contact with each other. It took about three more seconds for the wolves to notice that something else was wrong.

"Derek?" Isaac asked, looking over at him. He was running his tongue over his teeth, confused. They weren't shifting into fangs, nor were his fingernails turning into claws.

Erica was glaring down at her own hand, like it had betrayed her. "Why aren't we shifting?"

"Shifting?" Lydia cut in sharply, looking at the group, eyes demanding answers.

Jackson, Stiles, and Scott, however, all had curious looks on their faces. "You can't shift?" Scott asked. "How is that possible? You can always shift!"

"Does this have something to do with me?" Jackson demanded. "Like, the Kanima thing?"

"What the hell is a Kanima?" Danny interjected.

"It's nothing, Danny-"

"No, I remember Matt mentioning it before."

"Jackson? What do you know?"

"Wait, what's shifting mean?"

"Kanima?"

"Scott?"

"Derek!"

"Dad, where's our weapons?"

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, what's going on?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Derek?"

"Dad, we always have our weapons, you said…"

"I don't know, Allison."

"John, what happened? Do you know anything?"

"Dad?"

"Jackson, I am talking to you!"

"Jackson!"

"Derek, what–"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Derek roared, finally. He heaved a great sigh. "I don't know why we can't shift…" he said again. "I thought only the–" Derek broke off, looking down. "It doesn't matter." he said firmly. "I don't know, so stop asking."

"Wait, there's something that stops shifting?" Stiles said, eyes alight with the hope of new information. "What is it?"

"Not now, Stiles." Derek sighs, and the Sheriff takes the time to jump in the conversation.

"What's shifting?" John asked. "Is this like a gang thing? Is it related to the werewolf stuff I found is Stiles' room?"

"You went in my room!?" Stiles yelped. "Dad!"

"You don't want to know." Melissa says, sighing heavily. "You really don't."

John turned to Stiles. "I am your father, I'm allowed in your room." he said, stern, and turned back to Melissa. "What do you mean?"

"My room is private!" Stiles hissed. "I have things… I do things…" he cut off, looking harried. "Private!" he insisted again.

John rolled his eyes, but ignored his son's objections. "Look, can someone just tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, and where are our weapons?" Allison added coolly, leaning against a wall with her father, arms crossed, while she surveyed the room.

"Weapons–!?"

"Yes, weapons. I want my knives back."

"Knives–"

"Yes! Knives!"

There was another flash, unnoticed by the room at large, with the exception of Boyd, who watched it warily. It was a small flash, like a ball of light. Boyd tilted his head, watching quietly as a piece of paper popped into existence and fluttered to the floor.

Boyd carefully padded over and picked up the piece of paper, reading it with trepidation. _Could you please get everyone's attention, Vernon? _It read, the words written elegantly in pen.

"Hey guys?" Boyd said, voice raised. He looked around, heaving a deep sigh when, as usual, the group of people ignored him. Even Erica and Isaac. "Hey!"

Stiles perked up, looking over and quirking an inquiring eyebrow at the other teen. His eyes focused on the note in Boyd's hand, head tilting thoughtfully. "Wait, what's that?" he asked, moving to Boyd's side and peering at the note.

"Apparently I've been chosen to get the room's attention." Boyd said lowly, arms crossed. He was holding the note out between two fingers, hand held at an awkward angle because he refused to uncross his arms.

"Wow, they really, really chose the wrong person." Stiles chuckled. He froze, chuckles dying off when he seemed to realize just who he was talking too. Stiles looked at Boyd warily.

Rolling his eyes, Boyd decided to help him out. "Yeah." he agreed, making Stiles relax.

Stiles nodded, then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "HEY."

The room quieted, the occupants looking over at Stiles and Boyd.

Stiles faltered under the attention, especially at the expressions on the wolves' faces, who didn't appreciate the yelling. "Um," he gulped, and patted Boyd awkwardly on the shoulder. "Boyd here has something to say." he waved at hand at Boyd, prompting him to speak.

Boyd rolled his eyes, but held up the note nonetheless. "Someone wants everyone's attention." he said, gaining multiple confused looks.

Erica stalked over and swiped the note from Boyd. "Gimme that." She read it, brows furrowed. "He knows your name…"

"There's someone watching us?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"I would." Chris said. "This is a kidnapping. Most people would watch the people they kidnapped."

"Is anybody else just a little more worried about the fact that a note just popped out of nowhere?" Danny asked loudly.

The room digested that for a moment.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell?" John said, looking around the room exasperatedly. He looked to the ceiling, shouting. "Why the hell are we here?"

Another note flashed into existence, landing on Derek's face. Making a disgruntled noise, Derek removed the offending piece of paper. He glared down at it.

Isaac, well-practiced from having an older brother, swiped it out of Derek's hands impatiently. "_Dear Everyone,_" he read.

Scott made a face. "Who starts a letter like that?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Clearly someone smarter than you." she said. "Who would want to write out all of our individual names?"

Scott tilted his head, conceding to the point. "Yeah, I guess."

"Shh!" Erica hissed. "Let Isaac talk."

Isaac shot Erica a grateful look, and cleared his throat. "_Dear Everyone,_" he repeated. "_You're all here to experience something that will change your lives forever. Some of you will come out of here with question's answered, and some of you will leave this room with your entire worldviews changed._"

"Oh, lovely." Melissa muttered sarcastically.

"'Entire worldviews changed', that sounds fun." Stiles added.

"Stiles…" John began, the warning clear in his tone.

"I know, I know."

"_In this room, you'll notice that there's a television, a few couches, and chairs._"

On cue, the room's occupants turned to look at them.

"_You will be watching something very important over the next few days._"

"Next few days!" Jackson interrupted, outraged. "We can't be here for days!"

Isaac let out a growl, silencing further protests, and continued on. "_You will be watching the past, present and future._"

"...what."

"The future–?!"

"Okay, we've been kidnapped by a total psycho."

"What the hell…"

"SHUT UP!" Allison roared, making the entire room jump. "Can we just get through this damn note? I wanna go home, and the only way we're gonna find out how to do that is if we finish reading the stupid note. Just ignore how dumb it might sound."

Melissa nodded. "She's right, let's just finish it."

Chris nodded with Melissa, but gave Allison a stern look that promised a serious talking too later.

"_The TV will pause whenever you speak, so don't worry about missing something important. Food, bathrooms, and bedrooms will appear as needed. You will all go back to what you were doing as soon as it's over. Enjoy._" Isaac read. "It's signed 'A.D. and M.M.'"

"A.D.?" Scott repeated, sharing a look with Stiles, whose eyes were widening.

"You don't think it could be...?" Stiles began.

"Maybe." Scott finished.

"But he–!"

"I know!"

John's eyes flicked between both boys, eyes searching. "What do you two know?"

Stiles clammed up. "Nothing."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, nothing."

John raised an eyebrow, giving them a humoring nod. "Uh huh?"

Chris spoke up. "Maybe we should watch it, then?" he offered. "The past, present or… future, thing."

"I agree." Melissa said. "The sooner we do this the sooner we get out."

"Do we have to?" Jackson groaned. "I don't want to be stuck here with those two losers for days."

John glared at Jackson on his son's behalf. "Hey!"

"We might as well." Lydia said, patting Jackson's arm, trying to be placating, and receiving an unhappy glare in return.

"I don't want to." Jackson hissed.

Danny rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Taking the initiative, he grabbed Jackson's shoulder and dragged him to a couch, shoving him down into the squashy seat. "We're watching it." he said, frighteningly calm.

Jackson looked away, huffing in defeat.

Stiles punched the air, giving Scott an excited smile. He launched himself at a couch placed on the right side of the TV, directly across from 'Jackson's couch', and settled happily. "This is gonna be great." he enthused.

Scott smiled, going over and sitting beside him. John and Melissa followed, sitting next to Scott and Stiles comfortably on the large couch. Derek, Boyd, Isaac and Erica sat on the couch situated in the middle, but slightly behind the other two couches.

Chris and Allison sat on two chairs, behind everyone else, choosing to stay in a convenient place, out of reach from the others. They stared, mistrustful, at Derek and his pack's back.

"Everyone good?" Melissa asked, once Lydia and Danny joined Jackson on his couch.

"We're good."

"Same."

"Yeah."

As one, the room looked at the TV expectantly. Which, too their shock, turned on.

**The screen lit up and eerie music filled the room.**

"Okay…" Stiles began, giving the TV a weird look. "Why is there music, if it's our past, or whatever? I don't think anyone would listen to music like that, it's more like the background music for a show or movie."

"Quiet, Stiles!" John snapped.

Stiles saluted mockingly. "Quieting!" he said, to his Dad's glower.

**The mist shrouded tree tops of a forest was shown, before a police car flashed into view with another slowly rolling up beside it. A policeman steps out of the car, the sounds of a police radio drifting out after him.**

Recognizing the night being shown on the TV screen, John groaned loudly. "Oh no."

Melissa looked over at him. "What?"

John rubbed a hand across his face. "This night? _Really_? Something important happened on _this_ night?" he complained, directing his questions at Scott and his son.

"How do you know it's important?" Stiles challenged.

"Why else would they show it?" Lydia asked, with her usual 'How Stupid Are You People' tone.

"Well…" Scott started, flashing Stiles a panicked look. How the hell was he supposed to say what happened?

John stared determinedly at the screen, putting up a hand to stop Scott. "You know what? I don't want to know. Let's just watch."

**Next, police men with flashlights and search dogs were shown. A shoulder with a sheriff badge flashes by, followed by more flashlights. The police searched through a forest, dogs yelping and barking, letting the flashlights spread beams along the ground up ahead. **

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Lydia whispered, leaning towards Danny, forgetting that the TV would pause when they spoke.

Danny shrugged. "Maybe this is when they were looking for you?"

Lydia shuddered, eyes widening in horror. "I hope not."

Chris coughed, making Danny and Lydia look at him sheepishly. "Let's just watch?"

"Right."

"Sorry."

**The scene moves to a large house, near the forest. **

"Hey, that's my house!" Melissa said, pointing at the screen. "Wait… why are they showing my house?"

**The view changes, focusing on a window, moving closer to see inside.**

"The real question here is why are we being shown Scott's room?" Erica asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott flushed, hoping nothing embarrassing would be shown.

**Scott, sitting in his desk chair, shirtless, tightens the net on his lacrosse stick. He tests the net with his fist and a ball, making sure it worked. Satisfied, he tosses it on his bed.**

**Scott walks to an exercise bar, placed in his doorway, and starts a series of chin-ups.**

Erica whistled loudly. "Nice!"

Allison glared at her back. She might not be on the best of terms with Scott at the moment, but he was still _her _boyfriend.

**Once he finished, Scott moved to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. **

**The house creaks, audible over the sounds of Scott finishing washing his face, and Scott looks up. In the bathroom mirror, Scott looks at his own, scared, reflection, water dripping down his face.**

"Well it's not anytime recent, with that hair." Melissa says fondly. She looks over at Scott, smile fading when she remembers that her son is a werewolf.

Scott see's the look, his mouth tightening into a thin line. Freaking Matt.

**Scott's house creaks again, and his eyes flick around in confusion, listening intently. His eyes widen when there's another noise, turning to stare where his window is nervously.**

John narrowed his eyes at the screen. What was going on?

**Scott warily steps out onto the porch, fully dressed and holding a bat in his hands, anxiously sliding his hands along the grip. He walks to the edge of his porch, looking over it hesitantly. **

**Suddenly, a body flips down in front of him, hanging on the edge of the roof, shouting out jokingly. **

Everyone jumps at Stiles' sudden entrance.

"Oh my god!" Melissa shouts, putting a hand to her chest. "Dammit Stiles."

Stiles smirks, pleased with himself.

**Scott jerks back, yelling, and lifts the bat up instinctively, still screaming. **

"Way to flip out like a girl." Jackson snorts, earning dirty looks from all the females in the room.

**Stiles screams back at Scott, hands waving wildly as he tries to move away from the threatening bat and shout for his friends attention at the same time. Scott stops just in time, bat stilling in the perfect position to hit something with.**

**Both boys stare at each other, wide-eyed. "Stiles, what the **_**hell**_ **are you doing?" Scott yells, jerking the bat like he'd just love to whack his friend with it.**

"Why do I get the feeling that this has happened before?" Isaac asks out loud.

"Because he used to do it all the time." Melissa and Scott deadpanned.

"Not _all_ the time!" Stiles protested.

"You did it enough." Melissa growled, then sighed unhappily in remembrance. "A heart attack at least once a month."

**"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles yelps back breathlessly, jerking slightly. Still hanging upside down, he focuses on the weapon in his friend's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"**

**Scott looks at the bat briefly, like he can't quite believe he's holding it, and looks back at Stiles. He huffs nervously, taking one hand off the bat to gesture with his hand. "I thought you were a predator."**

Erica cackles, shoving her face into Boyd's shoulder to keep quiet. "Jesus you two–!"

"It's a legitimate concern!" Scott defended, his ears turning red.

**"A pre-?" Stiles scoffs, and waves his hand to change the topic. "Look, look I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles insists, letting his arms hang down, swaying slightly. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police."**

**Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"**

**"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said, flipping himself off the house.**

"So nonchalant…" Danny sighs. "Not normal."

"Since when have they ever been normal?" Jackson scoffed.

"Before school let out for Christmas, they were." Lydia said, looking down at her lap. Before then, everything was still normal. Now, everything was falling apart.

**Scott leaned forwards to watch Stiles. "A dead body?" Scott asks.**

**Stiles placed his hands on the porch railing, making a face. "No, a body of water." he says sarcastically. "Yes, dumbass. A dead body." Stiles answers, scathingly, scrambling up onto Scott's porch.**

John sighed. "You two should not be able to say stuff like that so calmly."

"Well, they _are_ teenagers." Melissa pointed out.

"But still, they're talking about a dead body like they'd talk about anything!"

**"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks, intrigued and morbidly curious.**

**"Nobody know yet." Stiles said, his hands resting on his hips with a sigh. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."**

Derek's face closed off. He gritted his teeth, tensing up, much to the confusion of Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked lowly.

"I know who it is." Derek said tightly.

Boyd said nothing, but shifted minutely closer to Derek. Comforting him silently, in a way Derek would appreciate.

Allison, however, had her eyes narrowed at the werewolves. Could this be the night that Scott was turned? It would make sense, what with it being so important. She chewed on her lip, thinking hard.

Chris, seeing Allison's musing, gives her a Look. "What's up?"

"I think this is the night Scott get's turned." Allison whispered, leaning over so nobody else would hear.

**"Oh hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"**

**Stiles bounced excitedly. "That's the best part." he said. "They only found half." he makes his voice waver on the last word to gain Scott's interest, and wasn't disappointed when Scott's eyebrows lifted in shock. **

**Stiles nods his head decisively, like there was no other option. "We're going."**

There was a pause, then…

"You two went?!" Melissa yelled, giving Scott and Stiles a look that promised serious punishment.

"Um," Scott offered intelligently.

"You are so grounded." Melissa growled. "So, so grounded."

Stiles held up his hand, pointing with his index finger. "Uh, we're already grounded." he pointed out, unthinkingly.

"Well then you're _more_ grounded."

"But…"

"Grounded!"

**The scene changes to a blue jeep driving up to a chained off area of the forest with a sign that states BEACON HILLS PRESERVE with a smaller sign underneath with the instructions NO ENTRY AFTER DARK.**

"One of the most ignored signs in Beacon Hills." Boyd muttered.

**Stiles and Scott exits the jeep. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks, closing the jeep's door and walking towards Stiles, who was fiddling with a flashlight.**

**Stiles walks over to Scott and pats him on the shoulder. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." he said, leaving Scott to walk ahead.**

"So you go after a dead body?" Chris asked, making the room jump. They'd forgotten the Argent's were here too.

Stiles recovered first, and shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

John cuffed him on the back of the head.

**"I–I was trying to get a good sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said pathetically, lifting his arms halfheartedly.**

**"Right. Cause, sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles agrees scornfully, trudging through the leaf covered forest with determination.**

**"No. Because, I'm playing this year." Scott insists, stumbling across the leafy ground. "In fact, I'm making first line."**

"For once, you were right…" Danny said. "Even though you've always sucked until then."

"He was asthmatic." Lydia pointed out.

Danny nodded. "True."

"You had asthma?" Derek asked Scott.

"Why else would I have an inhaler?" Scott scoffed.

Boyd spoke up. "You could have been sick."

**"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles agrees, mockingly. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."**

Jackson snorted. "Nice, Stilinski."

**Scott laughs forcefully at Stiles' caustic words. "Just out of curiosity, which…half of the body are we looking for?"**

**Stiles pauses thoughtfully, then continues on walking. "Huh. I didn't even think about that." he laughs, a worried waver in his voice.**

John put his head in his hands. "Didn't even think about it." he mutters, pained.

Stiles patted his back, grinning from ear to ear. "I was fine."

**Scott smiles at Stiles' words, looking up at the sky, exasperated with the situation. He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, continuing. "And...uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"**

"Oh Jesus." Danny groaned. "How are you two not dead yet?"

Stiles and Scott shared a look, then shrugged. "Luck?"

"That and some help." Chris adds, glaring at Derek's back.

**Stiles tilts his head to the side, conceding to the point. "Also something I didn't think about." he admits, blowing out a breath.**

**They started to climb a hill, Scott's breath leaving him as his asthma acted up.**

Melissa glared at the screen. She hated how Scott used to do things that would give him asthma attacks. She'd support him through it, obviously, but it still made her worry.

**"It's … comforting to know you've … planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott gasps out.**

**"I know!" Stiles said breathlessly, heaving himself up the hill.**

**Scott's breath was quickening. "Maybe the … ah–" he leaned against a tree, gasping, and reaches in his pocket for his inhaler. "... severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" he asks, gasping squeakily at the end of the sentence. He grabs his inhaler and shakes it, taking in deep gulps of breath.**

"So glad I don't have asthma anymore." Scott sighed, grimacing at his on-screen self.

"I forgot you had asthma." Isaac said.

"So did I, kind of." Scott admitted. "It's hard to remember, when it's like I never had it."

**Stiles flails up the hill, scrambling over near a tree root and flopping to the ground ungracefully, ducking his head a bit. Scott follows, still gasping, and flops down next to him.**

Boyd raised and eyebrow. "Graceful." he said.

"I know." Stiles grinned.

**They watched as police with flashlights got closer to their position, the sound of barking getting nearer and nearer.**

**Stiles anxiously twists the flashlight off, flicking his eyes from the flashlight to where the police were approaching. Scott ducks his head more, but Stiles grins and scrambles to his feet. "Okay, come one!" Stiles whispers.**

"Always running into danger." John sighs.

"He knows when it's best to run." Derek said, shocking everyone.

Stiles gaped. "What?"

Derek made a face. "I just mean, he's not completely stupid."

Stiles blinked in shock. "Really?"

**"Stiles!" Scott yelps warningly, gasping worriedly and using his inhaler. He pushes off the ground to his feet and runs after his friend. "Wait up! Stiles!" he calls, trying to catch up. Stiles says nothing, running at a crouch to minimize his visibility.**

**Scott looks around desperately, searching for Stiles as he runs out of sight. "Stiles!" He calls again, twisting his head around.**

Looking down, Stiles twists his hands anxiously. He knew Scott didn't blame him for getting turned, but that didn't mean he wasn't involved. Hell, he'd never have been turned at all if he hadn't forced him to come.

**Stiles stops. Hearing Scott's call, he looks behind him in confusion to see nobody there.**

Erica's breath caught. "Scott's alone."

Stiles winced. "Um, yeah."

Chris sighed loudly. Yes, Allison was right. This was the night Scott got turned.

**A dog barks and Stiles turns, right into a beam of a flashlight. Stiles shrieks, waving a hand to protect his eyes and falling to the ground. He wriggles around to avoid the police dog, trying to move away from the police officer holding the lead.**

John sighs again. "My son, I swear."

**"Stay right there!" the policeman orders, and Scott, having caught up, hides behind a tree.**

**"Hang on, hang on." a new voice interrupts, sounding angry and exasperated. Scott winces at the voice and straightens back against the tree.**

Boyd's eyebrows furrow. "Why are you hiding?"

"I didn't want mom to find out." Scott said. "He would have told her."

"You're damn right I would have told her." John growled. "I _knew_ you were there with Stiles."

Stiles grinned. "You already found that out."

"Doesn't mean I can't be pissed about the lie."

**Sheriff Stilinski walks up to the policeman and Stiles, squinting through the darkness. "This little delinquent belongs to me." he said, signing at Stiles.**

"I am not a delinquent." Stiles said firmly.

John scoffed. "Yeah, tell me that again when you haven't just been busted for kidnapping a fellow student."

Having nothing intelligent to say to that, Stiles huffed loudly, crossing his arms.

**Stiles was on his feet, moving an arm away from his face from it's protective position to squint back at his father. "Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles asks, feigning casualness.**

**Sheriff Stilinski stares disapprovingly at his son. "So, do you, ah, listen in to all of my phone calls?" he asks.**

**"No!" Stiles shakes his head tiredly, still in shock. He looks at his dad and opens his mouth, no doubt to spout off a lie, before giving up and admitting the truth. "Well, not the boring ones."**

Jackson snorts.

"You can't say you wouldn't do the same." Danny pointed out, slyly. "I know you look at your dad's cases."

Lydia smirks. "And he writes up his own defenses to them."

Jackson's ear turn red. "Shut up."

"He even acts them out!" Lydia adds, nearly cackling.

**Sheriff Stilinski nods and looks around. "Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"**

**Stiles, chest still heaving, tries to laugh nonchalantly. "Who, Scott?" he said, the high pitch to his voice betraying his lie. "Sc–Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a...good nights sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles said, and waves a hand dismissively. "It's just me, in the woods… alone."**

"Wow, you're a terrible liar." Isaac laughs.

"I got better!" Stiles protests.

"Not really." Derek and Allison say, in unison. They froze, giving each other a measuring look, and pretended like nothing happened.

**Scott peeks out from behind the tree and watches as Sheriff Stilinski points his flashlight out into the woods, ducking away from the beam of light. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" he hears the Sheriff call.**

"Why didn't you just come out?" John whines. "It's not like I was gonna hurt you."

"No, you'd have just given me to my mom." Scott said, like it was an even worse fate.

**The sheriff sighs in defeat, rubbing his hands and looking back to his son. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car," he grabs Stiles by the back of his neck, ignoring Stiles's pained noises. "And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called 'Invasion of Privacy'."**

**Scott watches them walk away, thumping his head against the tree, defeated, as his ride home was lead away. He sighs, shaking his head, and moved away from the tree.**

"You're alone again." Allison observes.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" Boyd adds.

Scott shrugged. "Wait and see."

**Left alone, Scott attempts to retrace their steps, nervously looking around when his ears picks up sounds from afar. He continues to walk, pulling his hood up, getting increasingly nervous as his ears pick up more and more noises.**

**Scott sighs, completely confused at his surroundings. His head snaps upwards, hearing a sound from the tree tops, looking for something, anything.**

Melissa and John tense up, worried. Something was going to happen, why else would it be shown, if it wasn't important.

"Come on, Scott." John muttered. "Get out of there."

**He stops suddenly, peering into the inky black of the forest. Scott takes out his inhaler, shaking it slowly and bringing it to his mouth.**

**Suddenly, his eyes open wide and he flings his arm out. A deer jumps through the trees towards him, a herd of deer following. **

Erica leaned back from the screen in shock. "Whoa."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "That's not normal."

Allison nodded. "Except there's something in the woods scaring them." she looks back at the screen. "And we know what it is."

**Scott yells and drops to the ground, his inhaler flying out of his hands and landing away from him. He rolls out of the way, desperately trying to avoid being trampled. Deer after deer ran towards Scott, jumped, and continued on, twisting out of the way of the other forest animals as they ran.**

"What the hell can spook deer that badly?" John asked. "It's like they all went nuts."

**Once they stopped, Scott blinks in shock, looking from where they came, back to where they left. "God." he mutters. He climbs to his feet shakily, dusting off leaves and dirt from his pants.**

**Scott pulls out his phone and turns it on, using it as a light to find his inhaler. He searches the ground, pushing away leaves, until his phone's light passed over a shape. Scott does a double take, moving his phone's light back to where he saw the shape. **

Lydia stiffens. "Oh god, no."

"Was that what I think it was?" Isaac whimpers, looking green.

**Scott recoils, yelling, as the upper half of a dead girl was revealed, eyes staring sightlessly ahead.**

Stiles flinched back from the TV. "Ugh!"

"Bleh…" Scott made a face. It was even worse going through it a second time.

John slapped a hand to his forehead. "He found it, of course he found it. You two are gonna kill me some day."

Derek stared at the screen, transfixed. He was torn between wanting to run away, and howl mournfully.

**Scott scrambles back and hits the edge of a hill, slipping and rolling down painfully. A pained gasp leaves his lips when he hits a tree, body rag-dolling down the hill. When Scott hit the bottom in a heap, he looks back to where he knows the body is. Fearfully, he starts to crawl away.**

Melissa's lips tighten. She was afraid, even knowing that he'd live. She wasn't quite sure how a werewolf got turned, but she wasn't stupid. There had to be a reason all werewolf myths involved a bite.

**Scott grasps a fallen tree and heaves himself over it, walking with more confidence. He stops short, face twisting in fear, at the sound of a dangerous growl from somewhere behind him.**

**Scott turns his head slowly, eyes widening as they take in the sight of a large creature with glowing eyes, crouched down threateningly. The creature leaps forwards, and Scott has enough time to widen his eyes further before the beast was on him.**

Lydia froze, face paling. It was that thing again.**  
**

A hand clamped down on Scott's arm, tightening painfully. He looked down, following the hand to see it belong to his mother. "It's okay." he whispers softly, rubbing the top of his mother's hand.

Melissa nodded, saying nothing.

Boyd narrowed his eyes at the screen. "I think this is when it happens." he said quietly.

"When what happens?" Erica whispered.

"When he gets turned." Boyd says, and Isaac's eyes widen in understanding.

"So this is how…" Isaac says, staring at the screen.

**Scott was shoved to the ground with a scream, landing on his back. He looks up and screams again, flipping around to get away, only to be dragged back towards the animal. **

**He tries to get a grip on a root near his hands, but Scott was dragged back. The sound of snapping teeth reached Scott's ears, before he screams in pain as the creature bites his side.**

"It bit you." Lydia breaths. She rubbed a hand down her side, where Peter had bit her, feeling the phantom pain.

"Jesus, kid, are you okay?" John says faintly.

"I'm fine." Scott says reassuringly. "Totally fine."

**Scott shoves away from the animal and rolls away from it, scrambling to his feet and booking it out of the area. He run through the forest, tripping over his own feet as he shoves his way through the trees. **

"Be careful." Melissa whispers, still gripping tightly to Scott's arm.

**Running straight into the middle of the road, Scott narrowly avoids getting hit by a red minivan, which swerved out of the way just in time.**

Allison's eyes widen. "That was you?" she shrieked. "I almost killed you!"

Scott's head whipped around to stare at her in shock. "That was you?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Allison nodded. "Me and mom, yeah." she swallowed tightly, shrugging off the wave of misery at the mere mention of her mother. "I thought you were some crazy homeless guy or something."

**Scott watches the minivan speed away, gasping for breath, before twisting around and pulling his hoodie up around his side. Scott looks at the nasty bite on his side, raw and bleeding sluggishly.**

Melissa sucked in a worried breath. "He didn't tell me." she muttered. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

**Letting his hoodie drop, Scott looks at the empty road. In the distance, a far off howl echoes through the area.**

"Well, that was eventful." Stiles laughed, making Scott chuckle.

"It was weird seeing it like that." Scott said. "It was scarier when I saw it through my own eyes."

Beside them, Melissa stood up urgently, face tight with anger.

She moved quickly towards the far wall, opposite from the TV. A door appeared out of nowhere, opening on it's own as Melissa rushed through it, disappearing into an unknown room.

"What was that about?" Erica asked.

"She seemed a little pissed." Isaac said.

"Can you blame her?" Lydia asked, twirling a lock of her hair. "Her son was nearly killed because of his best friend."

"And he got them both arrested." Jackson said, sneering over at the aforementioned boys.

The smile dropped off of Stiles' face, eyes darkening.

Scott winced. "Stiles, it's okay, I don't blame you…" he said quickly.

"It's fine." Stiles said tonelessly.

John stood up, intending to follow Melissa, clapping Stiles reassuringly on the back as he passed him. "I'll talk to her."

**The screen blackened and the words TEEN WOLF appeared.**

"Teen Wolf?" Isaac scoffed

Lydia tilted her head. "I don't understand."

Allison rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'll find out." she said harshly.

The only door in the room opened by itself again. John and Melissa walked back through the door, which vanished behind them. John was rubbing Melissa's back reassuringly, whispering lowly. "We'll talk when this is over, okay?"

Melissa nodded, face pale. "Okay."

She sat down stiffly, at the edge of the couch, clearly unhappy.

**The scene changes to the front of Beacon Hills High School, bell ringing loudly.**

"Well, that was an abrupt change." Danny mutters.

**Scott rides into the parking lot on his bicycle. Bringing his bike to the bike rack, Jackson's Porsche drives up. Making sure to hit Scott with the door of his car, Jackson steps out onto the parking lot.**

**He moves in front of Scott, looking intimidating. "Dude. Watch the paint job."**

Stiles coughs into his hand. "Douche."

Jackson glares at him. "Shut up, loser."

**Scott blinks at him blankly, unsure, until one of Jackson's friends call him and Jackson leaves with a condescending shake of his head.**

**The scene changes, as Stiles arrives.**

**"Okay, lets see this thing." Stiles says, standing in front of Scott expectantly.**

Melissa leaned forwards, intent on studying the wound.

**Scott lifts up his shirt obligingly, and Stiles makes and excited noise. He tentatively touches the bandages wrapping up the bite on Scott's side.**

**"Whoa!" Scott protests, jerking his body away from Stiles' fingers like he was electrocuted.**

"Did it hurt?" Allison asks Scott.

"No," Scott shakes his head. "It was more me being afraid that it _would_ hurt."

"Hmm." Allison nods. Scott kept looking back at her, hoping she'd try to talk again. She didn't.

**Stiles makes a pained face, keeping his hand a safe distance from Scott's skin while**

**Scott lowers his shirt. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said, sliding his backpack and lacrosse stick over his shoulder.**

**Stiles raises his eyebrows, and both of the boys start to walk to the school. "A wolf bit you?" he asks, disbelieving. At Scott's 'Ah huh', Stiles continues. "No, not a chance." he said, snorting.**

"There aren't wolves in Beacon Hills." John commented. "Not for years."

Stiles pointed at his dad excitedly. "I know! That's what I said!"

**"I heard a wolf howling." Scott insists.**

**"No, you didn't." Stiles shrugs.**

**Scott laughs. "What do you mean 'No I didn't', how do you know what I heard?"**

**Stiles laughs mockingly. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay." Stiles said, stopping to face Scott. "Not in, like, sixty years."**

"I told you!" Stiles crows triumphantly.

"Yes, we get it." Derek huffs.

Stiles pouts, looking down. "I told him." he muttered.

**Scott squints in confusion, the smile wilting from his face. "Really?"**

**"Yes, really." Stiles says mockingly. "There are no wolves in California."**

**Scott blinks and raises his eyebrows. "Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."**

Derek's eyes grew dark at the reminder of his dead sister. Damn, he'd been starting to forget.

"Sorry." Scott said, looking over at Derek. "This probably sucks for you, huh?"

"Just a bit." Derek said mildly.

**Stiles jerks and places a hand near Scott's shoulder excitedly. "Are you kidding me?"**

**Scott shakes his head. "No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."**

**Stiles laughs excitedly, nearly choking on it. "Oh god, that is freaking awesome." he said, laughing again. "I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since–"**

John sighed at his son's tactlessness. "Stiles."

Stiles waved him off. "Yeah I know, 'foot in mouth', 'think before I speak'…" he chewed on his lip. "I know, I'm trying to work on it."

**He cuts himself off when he spots a familiar strawberry blonde, eyes drooping happily at the sight of his crush. "–Since the birth of Lydia Martin." he continues loudly, turning to follow her with his eyes.**

Lydia looked away from the screen, face heating up. She'd noticed Stiles' crush, of course she had, _everyone_ knew about it. Still, even if ignoring it was done out of kindness, treating Stiles badly was not. She regretted how she'd acted when Stiles was involved, now she knew he was more than just a loser with a crush.

**Lydia ignores Stiles, uncaring, as Stiles continues to ramble. "Hey Lydia, you look...like you're going to ignore me." he finishes, crestfallen.**

Lydia's lips pursed.

**Stiles pouts and stamps his foot, turning back to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles said accusingly.**

**Scott humors him. "Uh huh." He says, closing his eyes.**

**"Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles said. The bell rang, making the boys move to enter the school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."**

"Scarlet nerded?" Isaac snorts.

**The scene changed to a class room.**

**"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." a teacher drones on, while writing on the board.**

"Don't sound so choked up about it." Danny snarked.

"God, I hate him." Erica moans. "He's the most boring teacher on the planet."

**At the word 'Body', Scott looks over at Stiles, who winks at him. The boys smile at each other and re-focus on the teacher.**

**"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." the teacher continues mockingly, facing the board and away from the class of bored children. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody,"**

"Not a very good teacher is he?" John whispers to Melissa.

"He seems a bit fed up with his job." Melissa agreed.

"He does, he hates it." Isaac pipes up. "Sometimes we hear him muttering about how much he hates us all."

"He's too old to try a new career path, so he takes it out on the students." Lydia adds.

**At that, Scott and Stiles look at each other, confused. "Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus," the teacher continued, ignoring the groans of protest from his students. "Which is on your desk outlining this semester."**

**Scott picks up the syllabus tiredly. He drops it in pain when a cell phone rings loudly, hurting his ears and making him cringe. Scott looks around for the source, seeing no one move to get it, or even seeming to notice.**

"Whoa, you okay?" Melissa asks, frowning over at Scott.

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, it just startled me a bit."

**Scott sticks a finger in his ear, continuing to look around the classroom to try and find the phone. **

**The ringing stops for a few seconds, before there's a beep and a female voice speaking. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it..." **

Allison gasped. "You could hear that?"

Shrinking down into his seat, Scott looked at her meekly. "Um, yeah?"

"Really?" Allison said, teeth gritted, giving Scott a death glare. "I'll be sure to remember that."

**Scott follows the sound to the window, looking out and seeing a girl, Allison, on her cell phone, digging through her bag. "Everything except a pen, **_**oh my god, **_**I didn't actually forget a pen." she mutters. "Okay, okay! I gotta go, love you." Scott watches as Allison puts her phone back in her bag and stands as the Principal walks up to her.**

Sighing, Allison leaned forwards in her seat. Resting her chin on her hands, she stared at the screen, longing for the days when everything had still been _normal_. She loved Scott, always would, but that didn't mean she didn't wish that things had been different. Sometimes she missed how her mom used to worry, before there were werewolves she had to worry about instead.

Chris' mouth was in a thin line, back tight. Hearing his dead wife's voice was… painful, to say the least.

**"Sorry to keep you waiting." the principal says to Allison, who stands to walk with him.**

**"So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up..." he continues.**

**Scott stares at Allison, following the sound of her voice. "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." he tracks her voice, even through the walls, as they continued to discuss Allison's moving.**

"That must have sucked." Isaac said. "Moving all the time."

Allison groaned at the mere memory of it. "You have no idea."

"Sorry." Chris said, but he wasn't, really. They had to move. To save people.

"No you're not." Allison said quietly.

"No I'm not." Chris agreed, equally as quite. "I'm sorry you never got to make a lot of friends, but it's our duty to protect people."

**"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." the principal said, and Scott continues to listen to their foot steps until it led to the door for the classroom he was in, heart pounding.**

"That's…" John trailed off. "How are you hearing all that? That's impossible."

Lydia tilted her head at the screen. "I've never heard of a bite giving someone freakish hearing."

Boyd smirked. "Are you sure you haven't?"

"Because I know you have." Erica added. "We all have. You just don't want to consider it."

John frowned at them. "What?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Just watch." he sighed.

**The door opens and the principal steps in, along with Allison, while Scott stares, transfixed. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." he introduced. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."**

**Allison walks briskly to the empty desk behind Scott, avoiding eye contact and holding a hand nervously in front of her.**

**Scott waits as she sits down, discreetly picking up a pen, and slowly turns to hand it to her with a little smile. Allison furrows her eyebrows, confused, but accepts the pen with a friendly smile. "Thanks."**

Erica cracks up. "That was pretty smooth, Scott."

"I know." Scott laughs.

"So that's where it started." Isaac mused.

"The epic love story." Boyd adds.

Both boys share a look, lips twitching. They duck their heads, trying to stifle their sniggers.

**Scott stares at her for a few lingering seconds, before turning back when the teacher began to speak again. **

**Allison looks at the pen thoughtfully, then flicks her eyes to Scott's back, intrigued. Scott smiles happily, flipping a page in his binder to do what the teacher instructed.**

"So smug." Stiles teases.

"I was very proud." Scott agrees.

"I can tell."

**The scene changes, showing an empty hallway as the bell rang, which then filled with students proceeding to their classes and stopping at their lockers.**

**Allison strode up to her locker, fiddling with the lock as Scott watches her from across the hallway at his locker. Allison turns, catching Scott's eyes and smiles at him.**

"Oh my god, you two are so disgusting." Jackson complained.

"Shut up." Danny groans. "Just because you're jealous…"

"I am not jealous!"

**"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia said admiringly, walking up and stopping in front of Allison. "Where'd you get it?"**

**"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explains.**

**Lydia smiles. "And **_**you**_ **are my new best friend." she said, pointing at Allison.**

Allison smiled at the screen. She was glad they became friends. Despite all the drama, a lot of it happening at the moment, she would never regret meeting Lydia. She had been her first real friend, and that meant so much.

**Jackson runs up to Lydia and slides a hand against her waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey, Jackson," Lydia greets warmly, hugging his waist and bringing him in for a kiss.**

Lydia makes a face at the screen, jealous of her former self.

Jackson tenses up, looking at the screen have with loathing, half with want.

**From across the hallway, a classmate approaches where Stiles and Scott were at Scott's locker. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"**

"We haven't really hung out with her recently." Scott whispered to Stiles, looking shamefaced.

"Well, we've been a little busy." Stiles said, but the guilty look on his face betrayed his seeming nonchalance.

"We gotta make time for her, man." Scott said.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, but hopefully not when we're, you know, trying not to get killed."

**"Because she's hot," Stiles says with a sigh. At the girl's blank look, Stiles shrugs. "Beautiful people herd together."**

Erica sighed. "True." she said. "It's kind of why I hated Lydia so much. Before."

John's eyebrows drew together. "Before what?"

Erica didn't answer, just bared her teeth in a scary parody of a smile.

**The scene moves back to where Allison, Lydia and Jackson were. **

**"So," Lydia said, looking back to Allison and folding her arms over her chest. "This weekend, there's a party."**

**The screen moves to Scott's face, who was listening intently. "A party?" he hears Allison ask. "Yeah, Friday night. You should come." he hears Jackson reply.**

"You are so creepy." Erica snorts. "Listening into your crushes conversations."

"Right, like you've never done that." Isaac challenged.

"True," Erica admits. "but at least I knew them for longer than a class."

**The scene changes back to Allison and her friends, Scott still listening in. "Uh, I can't it's family night this Friday."**

**It switches back to Scott, leaning against his locker with a grim smile on his face; both ashamed and relieved.**

**"Thanks for asking." he heard Allison say, completely ignoring the conversation Stiles was having with the girl that had approached them earlier.**

Stiles face twisted up in a scowl. "Oh, thanks for listening."

Scott grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

**"You sure?" Jackson asks, and Scott leans his head near the lockers, cocking an ear up slightly. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."**

**"You mean like football?"**

Danny laughed. "Football."

**"Football's a joke a Beacon." Jackson scoffed. "The sport here is lacrosse; we've won the state championship here for the past three years." Jackson bragged, letting Lydia groom his hair.**

**"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia said proudly, kissing Jackson.**

"Not anymore." Scott said, grinning.

Jackson growled lowly. "Shut your mouth."

**The screen flashes back to Scott, still staring and not blinking. "Well we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else..." Scott hears Jackson say.**

**"Well...I was going to..." he hears Allison start to say, but she was cut off by Lydia.**

**"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia said, as the screen flashes back to show her pulling**

**Jackson and Allison away. Allison moves to follow, looking back at Scott as she did.**

"I have to go to the bathroom." Erica announced suddenly, and another door appeared. She stood up, warily walking towards it. "Creepy." she commented.

"Just go through it, it'll be fine." Melissa said.

Erica nodded, slipping through the door.

Isaac stood up too, needing to relieve himself as well.

"Anyone else need to go?" Melissa asked, standing up and walking to the door. "Better to go now, then when we're all trying to watch."

Lydia and Allison stood up, walking through the door.

Taking advantage of the mini break, Scott and Stiles turned towards each other.

"Okay so clearly this thing is going to show a lot of details." Stiles said.

"_Too_ many details," Scott whined.

"Nothing we can really do about it." John pointed out from where he was sitting beside them.

They all nodded, heaving a sigh in unison.

"So now we just have to watch the, uh, 'past, present and future'..." Stiles mutters, "Because that's, you know, normal..."

Scott shrugged, helpless to do anything more at the moment. "I guess."

"...We are so grounded." Stiles groaned, hanging his head.

"We're already grounded, as you pointed out earlier." Scott said, huffing.

"Yeah, well, as your mom pointed out earlier, it's going to get worse." Stiles said.

Scott let a grin spread across his face. "Actually, she said _more_…"

Stiles huffed again, and Scott laughed.

* * *

**Done! For now, anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please feel free to yell at me to hurry up and finish the next two parts, it gives me motivation. **


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Pilot Part 2**

**Holy crap, people. Nearly a hundred reviews, over a hundred favorites, and over two hundred followers! You guys are all amazing! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Because I'm an idiot, I forgot to tell all you newcomers that this story is set in season 2, right before episode 11: Battlefield. So everyone but Lydia and John know about werewolves, Peter's back to life, Jackson's starting to realize he's the Kanima, Matt is dead and Allison wants to kill Derek.**

**I once said that that I'm only doing seasons 1-3a, but so many people are begging me to do 3b, so I might do it.**

**As for pairings, well, this fic is only going to feature canon pairings, so no sterek. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence, before the door opened and Erica stepped back into the room. "Damn, that was the nicest bathroom I've ever been in." she said, almost childishly happy.

Boyd wrinkled his brow, shooting his girlfriend a questioning look. "What?"

"My parent's and I stayed at a really fancy hotel once, when I was really young. I thought that the hotel's bathroom was amazing, but it has nothing on this one!" Erica said enthusiastically.

"What could possibly be so special about it?" Stiles asked, facing Erica and resting his chin on the edge of his couch, letting his arm drop off the edge and sway gently. He watched Erica pad over to Derek's couch, sit next to Boyd, and settle.

"It's huge!"

"And fancy." Isaac piped up, shutting the door behind him with a lazy shove of his foot. He too moved back to Derek's couch, sitting on the right side of the alpha, while Erica and Boyd claimed the left. Derek sat, brooding, in the middle.

Jackson made a disparaging noise. "Impressed by bathrooms…" he muttered under his breath. Danny shot him a disapproving look, slapping the back of his head lightly.

"What the hell, Danny!" he whispered furiously.

Danny simply rolled his eyes, choosing not to answer.

The door opened again, and Allison, Melissa, and Lydia all slipped through. The door vanished as soon as all of the rooms' occupants were back in the same place.

"Did you have a nice time?" Jackson asked Lydia, scathingly. "I heard the bathrooms were nice."

Lydia raised and unimpressed eyebrow, and gave him a Look. "They were fine." she said eventually; in reply, Jackson huffed.

"Stop acting all superior." Danny said under his breath. "You're not better than any of them."

Jackson swallowed. It wasn't often that Danny got truly mad, but when he did… "They're just so…" he looked down at his lap, clenching his hands. "They're irritating."

"And that means you have to insult them every five minutes?" he continued.

"No, but–"

Lydia interrupted them. "Oh please, Jackson. You're just as interested in this as the rest of them are."

Jackson shot her a venomous glare. "I am not."

"You are." Lydia said forcefully. "You want to know what's going on just as badly as the rest of us, so you need to shut up."

Jackson looked away, angry, but didn't disagree with her statement.

A few feet away from them, Melissa was making herself comfortable on the couch with Stiles, John and Scott; situating herself so she was sitting in between John and her son. Melissa relaxed back against the comfy couch. Stiles gave her a wary look, still feeling the sting of guilt from earlier. Mildly ashamed at her misplaced anger, Melissa shot him a small but kind smile.

Stiles relaxed, slumping over in relief. She didn't blame him, not really; she was just upset and needed to put her blame on something and he was the easiest choice.

Allison moved over to her father and her empty seat. Chris was leaning forwards, hands propping his head up with a brooding look on his face. "Dad?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" Chris started, straightening up. He glanced at Allison, relaxing. "Oh. Sorry, I was… thinking."

"About what?" Allison ventured, carefully lowering herself on her seat.

"Everyone's going to find out about what we do." Chris said.

Allison made a face, looking pained. "The reactions will …probably not be good." she agreed.

Seeing everyone settled, John spoke up, "Everyone good to continue?"

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Yep."

**The scene moves to the Lacrosse field, players practicing and the sounds of Coach Finnstock's whistle piercing the air.**

Erica smirked at Isaac and Boyd. "This should be interesting." she said quietly.

Boyd nodded. "First time using wolf powers during a sport."

"Can't wait to see Jackson's face," Isaac said, with an evil grin on his face. "Scott's going to annihilate him."

From in between Boyd and Isaac, Derek said nothing. A small upwards tilt to his lips betrayed his amusement. He'd heard Scott and Stiles talking in the woods after the practice; he knew exactly how it went.

"This is going to be great." Erica cackled.

**"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles points out as they walk to practice. "You really gonna do that to your best friend?"**

"Your boredom is more important than your friends?" Boyd asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends."

"On what?" Danny ventured.

"On the situation," Stiles said cryptically.

**"I can't sit out again." Scott said decisively. "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines, this season I make first line." He finishes, as Allison and Lydia make their way up the bleachers to watch. Scott turns to look up at her, both of them sharing a grin.**

"Actually, _my_ life is sitting on the sidelines." Stiles says grumpily.

"You do stuff!" Scott insists.

"Research, mostly." Stiles said, "And the occasional accident, which usually ends badly."

"Research is important." Lydia said firmly.

"Yeah, I would've been so lost without you!" Scott nods, bobbing his head overenthusiastically.

**"McCall!" Calls Finnstock as he jogs up to Scott.**

**"Yeah?" Scott asks, turning to face him.**

**"You're in goal." Finnstock said, throwing a goalie stick and helmet at Scott.**

Melissa's face twisted in confusion. "You don't play goal." she said, looking over at her son.

"Nope," Scott agreed cheerfully.

"Then… why are you in goal?" Melissa asked. "Why'd he make you go in goal?"

**Scott looks around, worried. "Uh… I've never played..."**

Melissa pointed at the screen. "Right!" she whirled around to face Scott. "So why?"

Scott looked a little worried. "Um, well… You'll find out?"

John hummed lowly. "That sounds ominous."

**Finnstock nods. "I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." He slaps Scott's shoulder good-naturedly. "Get them energized, fired up!"**

"What?" Melissa hissed.

**"What about me?" Scott asks.**

"Good question." Isaac said.

**"Try not to take any in the face." Finnstock said seriously, patting Scott's cheek and turning to the rest of the team. "Let's go, come on!" He called, clapping his hands together.**

"What a great coach he is." Chris muttered, sarcastically.

"What a _dead_ coach." Melissa said angrily. "What kind of advice is that?"

Derek shrugged. "It's not _great_ advice, but it is true."

Melissa glared at him. "You approve of that?"

"Kids get hurt. They either learn to not get hurt, or give up." Derek said simply.

**Beside Lydia, Allison watches as Scott walks to the goalie's net. Scott nervously lets his eyes drift back to Allison. He rolls his shoulders, trying to calm down and focus his mind. **

"Get your head in the game." Stiles whispered, making Scott stifle a giggle with his fist.

**Without looking away from Scott, Allison shifter her body to Lydia. "Who is that?" She asked.**

**Lydia flicks her eyes to Scott. "Him?" She asked, unimpressed. "I'm not sure who he is." She said. **

"You do now." Scott said proudly.

"That's because you became worth knowing." Lydia said. She looked serious, but her voice had a teasing edge to it.

Scott laughed. "Thanks."

**From the field, Scott tilts his head slightly as he hears Lydia's voice. He looks up at Allison and Lydia. "Why?" Lydia asked. Scott's head is cocked, still listening, waiting for Allison's reply.**

Allison frowned at the TV. "I don't like how often you spy on my conversations."

Scott winced. "Can you blame me?" he tried.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Allison nodded. "Maybe not, but I still don't like it."

"I wish I could listen to conversations like that." John said. "It'd make my job so much simpler."

Stiles and Scott shared a horrified look, shuddering. Werewolf police.

**Allison smiles shyly. "He's in my English class."**

**Suddenly, a referee blows his whistle. The sound echoes loudly across the field, and Scott cries out in pain. He grabs at both sides of his helmet, trying to block out the noise as his vision twists, screwed up with the noise reverberating in his skull.**

"Whoa." Melissa blinked. "Ouch."

The rest of the werewolves in the room gave Scott sympathetic looks. Their reactions had all been the same when they'd first heard a whistle or bell at close range.

**Distracted, Scott misses the lacrosse player approaching; he whips the ball right at Scott.**

"Look out." Melissa called, gasping at Scott's arm.

"It's fine, mom, I'm fine." Scott insisted.

**The ball nails him in the helmet, right where his eye would be if it weren't for the helmet's cage. Scott tumbles back with the force of the hit, falling into the goal with a grunt. **

Danny winced. "Ooh, that looked even more painful from your perspective."

"It wasn't that bad." Scott said mildly.

"Good thing you had a helmet on." John shuddered. That ball would've hurt like hell if it didn't. Worse, he could have lost an eye.

**Finnstock, Jackson and the others laugh. "Hey way to catch it in the face, McCall," A player taunts as Scott regained his bearings and slowly got up. He shares an exasperated look with Stiles, who winced in sympathy.**

"What kind of team discourages their players like that?" Melissa asked angrily.

Stiles snorted. "The kind that's seen us make fools out of ourselves multiple times."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, like that time in gym class where we–"

Stiles cut him off by slamming his hand over Scott's mouth. "We do not speak of that!" he said fiercely. "Ever!"

John looked at them weirdly, then shook his head. He didn't want to know.

**Scott rolls his shoulders, mentally preparing himself. The next player takes the ball and darts forwards. He throws the ball hard, but to everyone's surprise, Scott catches it.**

**Scott looks down at the ball in his lacrosse net and blinks, jerking his head back in surprise. Scott looks back at the other players, grinning and excited.**

"You'd think you've never caught the ball before." Erica muttered.

"He hadn't," The lacrosse players chorus.

"We were benched for a reason." Stiles explained. "Coach only uses us as a last resort, because we suck."

"Well, I used to suck." Scott corrected. "Now I'm awesome."

**The rest of the lined up lacrosse team, minus Stiles, leaned sideways to stare at Scott incredulously. **

"That bad, huh?" Derek said. You'd never guess it, with how well Scott had adapted to the bite. None of his betas were that good.

**The scene moved to Stiles, who straightens up in shock, eyebrows flying up to his hairline. "Yeah!" He cheered, looking proud but confused.**

"I didn't know what to think." Stiles said. "You'd never been even remotely good at lacrosse before then."

**The screen flashed to Finnstock, eyes wide and speechless, staring blankly at Scott.**

**The next player in the line received the ball, darting up. Scott flexes his hand along the lacrosse stick, feeling more confident as the player got closer and closer. The player throws the ball, and Scott leans down, catching the low toss easily.**

"How are you doing that?" John asked.

Scott looked shifty. "Uh, I'm sure it'll explain."

John nodded, but looked unhappy about it. He wanted his answers _now_.

**"Yeah!" Stiles cheers again. Less dumbfounded and more excited.**

"Good old Stiles." Scott said.

"I'll always cheer for you, man." Stiles said, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

**The screen switched back to Finnstock, still speechless.**

**It moved back to Scott, who was catching ball after ball. After a bit, the gathered crowd starts to cheer for him. **

"First time that ever happened." Danny said. "I don't think anyone ever got over the shock."

Lydia nodded. "Except maybe Allison, cause she was new."

Jackson huffed. "He wasn't that good."

"Considering his previous attempts at playing?" Lydia challenged. "Then yes, actually, he was very good."

**The screen turned back to Allison and Lydia; watching Scott effortlessly play in goal with admiration. "He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said.**

**Lydia nods speculatively. "Yeah, very good." She raises her eyebrows, impressed in spite of her earlier dismissive attitude towards Scott.**

"Why, thank you." Scott said demurely.

"You're welcome." Lydia said distractedly, focused on the screen. It was really interesting, seeing it from Scott's perspective.

**The scene moved back to Scott, grinning happily. He bounced on the spot excitedly. **

Melissa smiled at the scene, amused.

**Jackson moves out of his place in line, angrily pushing a player out of the way with his stick. He glared furiously at Scott, who looked back at him in horror. "Oh god," Scott muttered.**

Erica leaned forwards eagerly, excited to watch Jackson humiliate himself. "Come on, Scott."

"You can do it." Isaac added, half-heartedly, after a quick glare from Erica. It's not like he could change the past by cheering.

**Jackson launches himself forward, but to Scott's eyes he seemed to move in slow motion. Finnstock, Allison and Stiles watched intently as Jackson got closer to Scott. Scott tracks Jackson's moves as he charged, throwing the ball hard, and he moved his body accordingly, catching the ball. Stiles launched himself up off the bench spastically, waving his arms and hollering happily.**

Erica cheered. "Yes!"

"Nice." Boyd said calmly, nodding approvingly in Scott's direction.

Stiles clapped Scott on the shoulder. "You're awesome, dude."

**Scott looks down at the ball in his stick's net and slowly let a grin crawl over his face.**

**Finnstock's eyes widened in shock, still speechless, helpless to watch as one of his worst players continued to be one of the best.**

Danny snickered. "Hah, Finnstock doesn't know what to do."

"That's because he's not prepared to deal with magically improving students." John said wryly.

Danny conceded to his point. "I suppose."

**Stiles pumps a fist in the air. "That is my friend!" He shouts proudly, looking back to the spectators on the bleachers.**

**Lydia stands up to cheer. From the field, Jackson glared at her angrily. Lydia shot him a look that was both unimpressed and challenging.**

"And that's where it started." Danny muttered, shaking his head.

**Scott twirls his goalie stick, moving it back and launching the lacrosse ball at one of the referee's. The ball lands in the dumbfounded ref's stick. Scott smirks and nods at the man.**

"Nice," Erica grinned. "Very cool."

"_I_ thought so." Scott nodded.

"I was lying."

"Oh."

**The scene changed, now at the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott and Stiles jump over a creek, walking steadily through the forest. "I– I don't know what it was, It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said, turning to Stiles.**

"Hmm." John said, scratching his chin. This was all very odd. Normal people didn't experience things like that. They couldn't hear things through walls as clearly as Scott could. They didn't magically get better at sports either.

"That's interesting." Lydia said mildly. She was curious as to what would happen to Scott next.

**"And...That's not the only weird thing..." Scott continues, ducking down under a low branch. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."**

**"Smell things." Stiles asks, disbelieving. "Like what?" He laughs.**

"So how good is your sense of smell?" Jackson asked.

Scott wrinkled his nose. "Really good." he said. "Which can be bad."

Jackson thought about the lacrosse team, and the few players who didn't really seem to believe in hygiene. "I can imagine."

**Scott continued to walk, turning himself towards Stiles briefly, and then turning back around. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."**

**Stiles stops and digs through his pockets, humoring him. "I don't even have any mint mojito..." He trailed off, pulling a piece of lint covered gum out of his pocket and made a face. Scott lifts his arms in a shrug at Stiles's gaping and turned with a sigh, resuming his steady pace.**

"You can smell that?" Lydia said. Jeez, what kind of freak was Scott?

John narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Scott laughed nervously. "You'll find out soon?"

**"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles asks.**

Lydia huffed. Everything started with a bite, apparently. She rubbed her side agitatedly.

**"Well, what if it's like an infection?" Scott hypothesized. "Like, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"**

"It's nothing I've ever seen before." Melissa said. She knew, of course, what was going on, but played along anyway.

**Stiles sighs. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said, looking down. "It's a specific kind of infection."**

**Scott stops, staring back at Stiles. "Are you serious?"**

Scott rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I fell for that."

**Stiles put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called..." He takes a deep breath. "Lycanthropy,"**

Lydia suddenly gasped, sitting up straight. "Oh my god." she said faintly. "Oh my god!"

John whipped his head around to look at her, concerned. "What?"

She pointed at Scott. "You! You! You're a…" Lydia bit her lip. It all made sense now. Everyone's behavior, the weird conversations she was overhearing; even the monster that attacked her.

"What?" John repeated.

Lydia shook her head. "It's nothing."

**"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asks apprehensively.**

Boyd laughed. "Really Scott?"

"Yes, yes. I know I'm uneducated in the ways of pop culture." Scott sighed.

**Stiles nods, continuing the joke. "Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month."**

**Scott looks at Stiles quizzically. "Once a month?"**

**"Mm hmm." Stiles nods. "On the night of the full moon," He gazes at Scott seriously for a few seconds, and then howled mockingly. Scott rolls his eyes, shoving at his friend playfully. "Hey!" Stiles protests, "You're the one who heard a wolf howling." he said, holding up his hands.**

John rolled his eyes. "Werewolves, kid?"

More than half the rooms occupants smiled slightly.

"What?" Stiles asked innocently. "I was just screwing with him."

**"Yeah, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott yells, glaring at Stiles.**

**"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said, grinning, and growled. "Arrr!"**

"Called it." Stiles whispered, snickering to himself.

**Scott turns his head to give him a look and Stiles chuckles. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's the full moon."**

"Silver won't do anything." Chris muttered.

**Scott stops suddenly, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I could have sworn this was it." He said, gesturing to the leaf covered forest floor. "I saw the body, the deer came running… I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouched down and searched through the leaves.**

"Oh thank god the body is gone." Lydia sighed in relief.

"Oh, ew, I forgot about that." Isaac said, looking faintly green.

John shot Derek a considering look. "Is this when you…" he trailed off, looking at Derek questioningly.

"I took the body, yes." Derek nodded.

**"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggests.**

John scowled at his son. "Don't say that so nonchalantly."

**Scott sighs from his crouched position. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." He looked up at Stiles. "Those things are like… eighty bucks."**

Melissa sighed. Her son… "That's right, worry about the money. Not the potential murderer in the woods."

**Scott looks down at the leaves, dejected. Neither Scott nor Stiles see Derek, who is standing behind them. **

Jackson snorted. "Creeper much?"

"He does that so often." Stiles added.

**Stiles looks back, spotting Derek, and jolts. "Oh my–!" He tapped Scott to get his attention and fiddled awkwardly with the collar of his hoodie.**

Lydia narrowed her eyes. That was strange. Normally Stiles never got that nervous around anyone. Except maybe her.

**Scott stands up, while Derek walks up to the two teens. "What are you doing here?" he asked, unhappily.**

**Scott was silent, staring at Derek, while Stiles guiltily scratched his head and looked away. "Huh?" Derek asked, expecting a response from one of them. "This is private property."**

**Stiles decides to speak up. "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know."**

"You knew." John said decisively.

Stiles smiled secretly. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Uh huh?" John said. "Except that I know I told you."

Stiles pouted.

**Scott continues to stare at Derek intently. "Yeah we were just..." He gestured at the empty ground. "Looking for something but..." He trailed off and Derek raised his eyebrows impatiently. "Uh, forget it. Uh..."**

John laughed. "Look at that, someone who can render you nearly speechless!"

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and gave his father a fierce scowl. "Shut up."

**Derek grabs something from his pocket, chucking it at the teens. Scott catches it instinctively. Derek stalks away from the, while Scott looked down at the inhaler now in his hand.**

"How did you find it?" Scott asked Derek.

Derek looked down, muttering something about following the weird scent.

Scott nodded, accepting the vague, muttered answer. "Makes sense, you'd know your land the best."

"Wait, what?" Melissa broke in. "What are you talking about?"

Waving a hand, uncaring, Scott shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

**Stiles gaped at Derek and Scott turned to him. "Alright, I gotta go to work."**

"You meet someone like Derek, and all you can think of is work?" Isaac said numbly.

"I really like work." Scott said simply.

"Weird." Isaac, Boyd, and Erica say in tandem.

**Stiles stops him and slaps a hand on Scott's chest. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like, a few years older than us." He said, turning back to watch where Derek disappeared.**

"I remember that." John said. "That was a horrible day."

Derek tensed.

"What day?" Danny asked.

John gestured to the screen. "I'm sure it'll say at some point."

**"Remember what?" Scott asks.**

**"His family?" Stiles explains. "They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago."**

**Scott and Stiles both looked at where Derek had stood. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asked. Stiles huffs and shrugs, turning to leave.**

Danny made a noise of comprehension, and looked down. "Oh."

John sighed. "Yeah."

**The scene changed to the front of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Scott walks up to the door to flip the open sign to closed, peering outside when he hears the sound of howling.**

Lydia froze up again. She couldn't help but grit her teeth together. Dammit, was this going to happen every time that thing came around? She couldn't even handle it _howling_. How pathetic.

Derek, from his spot on his couch, tensed. He recognized that damn howl. _Peter_.

**Scott gathers up peroxide and cotton balls, moving them to the clinic's bathroom. He lifts up his shirt up to peer at the bandage covered bite, slowly peeling it off as he does so. Scott gazed into the mirror, shocked, looking at his unblemished side. Completely bite free.**

John's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "That was fast." he said, incredulous.

"More like impossible." Melissa said lowly, so he couldn't hear.

Jackson looked at Scott's side with fascination. His bite had faded quickly too, but then all that black blood started leaking from his body. Part of him –a part that he'd never admit to– was curious to see how the whole process was actually supposed to work.

**Next, Scott pulled a bag of cat food down the hallway and through a door that said CAT CLINIC. "Hey kitties," He greeted, but the cats did nothing but growl and hiss.**

"Whoa." Lydia said, surprised. Surely if he worked with them, and greeted them like that too, they'd be friendlier?

Derek couldn't help but smirk. He loved that cats hated them, and Scott's reaction was sure to be funny.

Stiles leaned over to Scott. "So how do you feed the cats now, if they all hate you?"

Scott shrugged. "They just needed to get used to me. It's only the new one's that get mad like that, now."

**Scott, shocked by the animal's reactions, stood there dumbfounded. The cats continued to yowl angrily, and Scott rushed out of the room.**

**Someone pounds on the door to the animal clinic, and Scott whirls around. Allison, soaked and worried, knocks desperately at the door.**

"That would be scary." Boyd said quietly.

"After the cat freak out? Yeah," Isaac agreed.

"Can't say I was expecting Allison to be there though." Boyd admitted. "I thought it would be the alpha."

"Nah, too soon for that." Erica said decisively, joining the conversation. "He'll show up later. Soon, but later."

**Scott opens the door, shocked, and Allison immediately starts babbling hysterically. "I didn't see it–! I took my eyes off of the road for like, two seconds to change a song on my iPod, and then this dog–! He just came out of nowhere!" She cried.**

Chris sighed. "Allison."

"I know, I know." Allison muttered. "Can't punish me for it, though. It happened months ago."

"Wanna bet?" Chris challenged.

"No." Allison said quickly.

**"No, shh," Scott said. "It's alright, it's alright." He soothed, trying to get her to calm down. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?"**

**Allison shakes her head. "No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it–! But the dog is..." She pointed at her car with her thumb.**

"You picked it up?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave it." Allison huffed.

"I would've." Erica said. "You never know if a dog is friendly or not, especially after you nearly kill it."

**"Right, where is it?" Scott asks.**

**"In my car," Allison said.**

**Allison leads Scott to her car and opened up the back door. The injured dog surged up immediately, barking angrily. Scott jerked Allison back away from it. "You okay?" He asked.**

Erica shot Allison a look that plainly said 'I told you so'.

"Shush." Allison commanded, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything." Erica said lightly. "Nothing at all,"

**Allison nods and Scott looked at the dog and back to her. "She's just frightened."**

**"That makes two of us." Allison said, smiling in between the shaky breaths she was taking.**

"Look at them, bonding already." Erica scoffed. "So cute. So gross."

**"Let me see if I have any better luck." Scott said approaching the dog. The dog barks at him warningly, but Scott just stares at it intently. Unknowingly, Scott's eyes start to glow yellow.**

Lydia freezes. "Um."

Scott cringes. "Oh man."

"That's… different." John said, looking dumbfounded. "You're eyes… I've never seen eyes do that…"

**The dog whines, but lowers its head submissively, letting Scott touch her.**

"I felt so powerful, doing that." Scott admitted.

"Kind of cool, making dogs listen like that." Stiles agreed.

**Back in the clinic, inside one of the examining rooms, the dog was lying on the table. "I think her leg is broken." Scott explains, looking over at Allison. She was standing a little distance away, watching the dog. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now."**

Chris raised an eyebrow. Impressive. It's not like a splint was hard to do, but doing it on an animal while untrained was pretty skillful.

**Allison nods gratefully, shivering, which Scott noticed. "Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag." He offered.**

Melissa smiled at Scott proudly. "Nice."

"Have to be polite." Scott agreed.

**Allison smiles and waves it off. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you." She tried, but stopped her protests when Scott hands her one anyway.**

"I don't get why people do that." Jackson said. "He just said that he had an extra shirt, why not take it?"

"Because it felt awkward?" Allison said. "I don't know, I just felt right to refuse."

**"Here." Scott said, handing her the shirt.**

**Allison smiles again and took it, walking away to put it on, while Scott refocused on the dog and started to pet it. Scott smiled a bit and glanced over at Allison, watching as she pulled her wet shirt off.**

Chris growled. "Scott."

"Um, sorry?"

"Not good enough." Chris hissed.

**The dog whines again and Scott looks away. He notices the dog looking at him. "What? I didn't see anything." He said defensively. The dog didn't look convinced.**

"Even the dog doesn't approve." Chris said angrily.

**Scott finishes making the dog's splint when Allison walked back in the room, wearing Scott's shirt. "Thanks for doing this." Allison said. "I feel really stupid."**

"Why?" John asked. "I would have freaked out too."

"Most people would." Danny agreed.

"Generally I don't cry like that, though."

**Scott grins at her. "How come?" He asked.**

**Allison starts to grin back. "I don't know, cause I freaked out like a… total girl?"**

**Scott looked at her and shrugged, amused. "You are a girl."**

"**I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." She said, shaking her head.**

**"What kind of girl are you?" Scott asked.**

"Badass." Lydia and Erica said at the same time.

Allison smirked proudly. "Thanks."

**"Tougher than that." Allison replied, and then looked solemn. "At least I thought I was."**

"You are tough." Scott said firmly. "Tougher than any other girl I've ever met."

Allison blinked, touched despite herself. That was… nice to hear. "Thanks."

**"Hey, I'd be freaked out too." Scott admits. "In fact, yeah, I'd probably cry. And not like a man either, like, the biggest girly girl ever." He said, making Allison laugh. "It'd be pathetic."**

"Aww." Isaac cooed. "Look at you being all comforting."

"Shut up." Scott said, pouting playfully.

"It worked, though." Allison said. "So I guess he's not totally hopeless."

Scott smiled.

**"Yeah right," Allison said, scrunching her nose at him and smiling.**

**"So, it looks like she's gonna live." Scott said, watching Allison nod. "And I'm pretty sure she'd let you pet her now if you want."**

"You're pretty good." Chris said, surprising Scott.

"Well, I have been helping Deaton for a long time…" Scott trailed off. "I'm not great or anything, but I pay attention."

**Allison looks at Scott. "I don't think so."**

**"Oh, come on." Scott coaxes. "You don't want her to sue; I hear this breed is very litigious."**

"Wow, look at you Scotty, bringing out the big boy words." Stiles jeered, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

"You know words like that, but you nearly failed English?" Lydia said.

"That's what happens when you get distracted." Isaac said, making Scott nod in agreement.

**Allison glances at Scott and tentatively brushed a hand down the dog's side.**

**Scott looks at Allison. "You see? She likes you."**

"And he likes _you_." Erica added.

Isaac looked mildly uncomfortable. "Anyone else feel awkward seeing this?"

Most of the room raised their hands.

"That's because we're viewing a private moment," Danny said. "That's always awkward."

**Allison looks up from the dog, noticing Scott staring at her. "What?"**

"You're beautiful." Scott whispered, looking wistful. He had wanted to say that, before, but hadn't had the courage.

Allison heard him, but said nothing. From beside her, Chris couldn't help but notice the way she was fighting to keep a smile off her face.

**Scott shakes his head. "Ah, sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."**

**Allison laughs. "Oh, from the crying?" She rubbed her cheek with the shirt's sleeve.**

**"No, here." Scott said softly, reaching up to gently brush away the eyelash.**

**Allison grins at him. "Thanks." She said sweetly.**

Erica broke the moment by gagging, and Boyd rolled his eyes.

"Gross." Erica moaned. "My teeth are rotting, my eyes are burning."

"Don't be such a baby." Boyd said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yeah," Isaac added slyly. "Not when you two are just as nasty when you think you're alone."

Blushing lightly, Erica stuck her tongue out at her fellow pack member. "Shut the hell up."

**The scene changed and Allison was getting into her car, but Scott stopped her by speaking. "So, I was wondering..." He said. "I mean, is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think, maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"**

"I was so confused about how you knew about my excuse." Allison muttered. "I can't believe I actually considered that you might be psychic."

Jackson snickered, loudly. "Psychic? _Him_?"

Allison raised her head self-importantly. "I'd like to see you come up with a smart theory for why some strange boy keeps knowing things he shouldn't know."

Jackson decided to stay silent, and Allison chuckled lowly. "That's what I thought."

**Allison stares at him searchingly. "Family night was a total lie..." She trailed off, watching Scott grin happily.**

"So confused." Allison muttered again.

"But, you have to admit, it gave me an attractive, mysterious vibe." Scott said.

"Hmph." Allison huffed. "Yeah right."

Scott leaned over to whisper conspiratorially at Stiles. "It totally did."

Stiles nodded at him, giving him a thumbs up.

**"So is that a yes, you'll go?" Scott asks.**

**"Definitely yes," Allison said with a nod sliding into her car.**

**The scene changed and Scott was flopping onto his bed, a happy smile on his lips. He looked back out his window, staring at the almost full moon, and closed his eyes.**

"Well, that was sappy." Erica said.

"Almost too cute," Lydia agreed.

**Scott rolls over on his bed, into a bunch of leaves. He looks up in shock, finding himself in the Beacon Hills Preserve.**

"And now it just got weird." Stiles said.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked. "How did you get there?"

Melissa looked at her son questioningly. "You don't sleep walk."

Scott grimaced. "It'll be explained… eventually."

Jackson looked thoughtful. "Sleepwalking, huh? So you weren't lying."

Danny looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"It's nothing, never mind." Jackson said lightly, waving a hand distractedly.

**Scott gets up and walks, passing a river, and wanders around the mist shrouded forest. He looks around, hearing noises, and sees the beast that attacked him a few nights before.**

Lydia flinched, sitting back into the couch like she could disappear into it. It was that _thing_ again.

"Oh no." John groaned. "Not again."

**Scott starts to run, looking back to see where the animal is. He keeps running, up a hill and over a fence, before landing in a pool. He sinks down and starts to swim messily to the surface, gasping, and looking around. A man watering his garden stares at the boy in his pool in shock. "Good morning." Scott says, smiling awkwardly.**

Stiles cracked up. "Nice one!"

"It was the best I could come up with on such short notice!" Scott yelped, blushing.

Stiles continued to laugh. "'Good morning', he says, poor guy..."

"Did you ever see him again?" Allison asked.

Surprised, Scott looked back at her. "Um, no."

"Probably for the best," Lydia said, and Danny nodded in agreement.

"That would lead to awkward questions." John said, looking faintly amused.

**The scene changed to Scott opening his locker, putting his backpack away. A hand came out and slammed the locker shut and Scott whirled around to face an angry Jackson.**

"Oh, joy." Stiles sighed.

**"Alright little man, how 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson asks.**

Derek suddenly grins, amused. It explained why Jackson had thought he was a drug dealer.

**Scott blinks at Jackson, uncomprehending. "What?"**

**Jackson scowls. "Where. Are you. Getting. Your Juice?"**

**Scott flicks his eyes around, confused. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." He said dumbly.**

Danny, Erica, Isaac and Boyd cracked up.

"Y–You know words like litigious, but you don't get that he's asking you about drugs?" Erica asked, shoulders shaking.

"I was caught off guard!" Scott defended.

Danny just cackled from his spot on the couch. "'My mom does all the grocery shopping', priceless."

**Jackson shoots him a look. "No listen McCall," He said, gritting his teeth. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."**

"Wolfy chemical boost." Allison said under her breath.

"He doesn't know that." Chris said.

"Obviously." Allison rolled her eyes.

**"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said, eyes lighting up and widening in understanding. He blinked and gave Jackson a searching look. "Are you on steroids?"**

"_That's_ where you go with that?" Melissa asked incredulously. "He demands to know if you're on drugs, and you ask him if he's on steroids?"

Scott shrugged. "I guess."

**Jackson shoves Scott against a locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson shouted.**

"He's turned into a werewolf." Erica answered, under her breath.

**"What's going on with me?" Scott asks loudly, temper rising. "You really wanna know?"**

**Jackson lets him go and Scott continues, growing more and more angry. "Well, so would I, because I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yelled, breathing heavily and leaning against his locker with a groan.**

"Whoa." Erica whistled. "Temper, temper."

"I don't know." Danny said. "I think I'd freak out if that happened to me."

"Yeah, but Scott doesn't usually flip out like that." Erica said.

"Too much pressure." Lydia commented.

"And too much Jackson." Danny added, much to the boy's chagrin.

**Jackson scoffed. "You think you're funny, don't you McCall?" Jackson asked, smiling disarmingly. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." Jackson slammed his fist on the locker beside Scott's head and slapped his shoulder, leaving Scott in the hallway.**

"Didn't work out so well for him, though." Derek muttered.

Jackson glared at his on-screen self. He should have just left it alone.

**The scene changed to the lacrosse field.**

**"Scott! Scott, wait up!" Stiles yelps, his voice breaking slightly. He ran up to where Scott was sitting on the bench.**

**Scott stands up as Stiles grabbed his arm. "Stiles I'm playing the first elimination man, can it wait?**

"'Can it wait?' No it can't!" Stiles glowered. "See what happens when you don't listen?"

Scott groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I know; always listen to Stiles."

John watched them, smiling in amusement.

**"Look, just hold on, okay?" Stiles said, leaning down to gasp in a breath. "I overheard my dad on the phone," He said breathlessly, grabbing Scott so he was facing him. "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A., they found animal hair on the body from the woods!"**

"How did you find that out?" Melissa asked.

Stiles laughed nervously. "Um."

"How often do you snoop in your dad's stuff?" Boyd asked.

"Too often," John answered. He didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes about it anymore. Stiles would do it regardless of his disapproval. Heck, he'd probably just try to be sneakier about it.

**Scott bends over and picks up his lacrosse equipment. "Stiles, I gotta go." Scott says distractedly.**

Stiles hissed like an angry cat. "You should have listened!"

**"Wait, no! Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was...!" Stiles watches Scott leave. "It was a wolf..." he finishes quietly.**

"Wolf?" Lydia repeated. "But wolves aren't in California. I thought we'd established this already."

"It'll be explained…"

**Finnstock blows his whistle. "Let's go, gather round." He said, waving his hands towards himself impatiently. "Bring it in. Come on, come on!"**

**Scott runs up with the rest of the players, briefly seeing Allison smile and wave at him.**

**Scott waves back leaving his hand in the air. "Got a question McCall?" Finnstock asked, approaching him.**

"Awkward." Isaac coughed.

"That's what he gets for not paying attention." Derek said.

"True." Erica added. "There's a time and place for being lovesick."

**Scott puts his hand down, bewildered. "What?"**

**"You raised your hand, you have a question?" Finnstock repeats.**

"That's what you get for being distracted." Chris smirked, and then frowned lightly. "By looking at _my _daughter,"

**"Oh." Scott shakes his head. "No, I was just– Uh, nothin' sorry."**

**"Okay." Finnstock smiles, looking back at the rest of the team before continuing, "You know how this goes." He says, to the nods of the team. **

"Time for one of coach's weird speeches…" Isaac groaned.

Erica giggled. "They can't be that bad."

The lacrosse players in the room groaned collectively.

"You have no idea!"

"...the same damn speech every year…"

"I barely understand the point he tries to make…"

"Is there every really a point besides winning, for coach?"

**"If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut," Finnstock says enthusiastically. "You play, your parents are proud, you're girlfriend loves ya, huh!" He says, messing up a player's helmet in his excitement. "Everything else is, uh, cream cheese."**

"...What?" John said, summing up the general feeling of those who hadn't heard the speech in real life.

"That…" Erica muttered. "Cream cheese?"

"That was both slightly discouraging and mildly uplifting." Allison said, with her chin in her hands and a small look of amusement on her face.

**Finnstock stops in front of a nervous Scott. "Now get out there, and show me what ya got! Come on!" He yells, prompting the team to yell with him.**

Stiles shrugged. "Eh, he made his point."

"In a weird way," Chris added, smirking.

Erica was still muttering. "Seriously though, cream cheese? What does that even mean?"

**The team was playing, passing the ball along to try to get it in the goal. Scott watches, still nervous, as the ball is passed around until one player shoots it at him. **

**Catching the ball, Scott excitedly starts running. He pushes a player out of his way, just to get a stick forced against his chest hard enough to throw him down, courtesy of Jackson.**

Melissa sucked in a breath. "Ouch."

Scott winced in agreement, rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that hurt."

**Jackson lifts his helmet to stare down at Scott, whose chest was heaving painfully.**

**Scott looks up at Jackson, just in time to see him smirk and pull his helmet down, running off to rejoin the game. Scott's face twists in anger, and he clambers to his feet.**

"Bad idea," Boyd said under his breath. He was interested in seeing what Scott would do in retaliation.

"Scott's gonna humiliate him for that." Isaac smirked.

"Probably," Derek agreed. Jackson certainly deserved it.

**Scott and Jackson face each other in the middle of the field, waiting for the whistle blow that signals the start of the face-off; they stare each other down.**

Allison leaned forwards, eager to see Scott play up close. It was so easy to miss stuff when you watched the game from the bleachers.

"Kick his ass!" Erica cheered, pumping a fist.

Scott and Stiles turned to look at her, not sure whether to be amused or weirded out by her support.

Erica lowered her fist unhappily. "What?"

"You're cheering for me?" Scott asked. And could anyone blame him for the level of incredulity in his voice?

"I'm cheering for you to beat Jackson's sneering face in!" Erica growled.

Jackson scoffed. "He's not going to hit me."

"No, I did it for you." Stiles smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Jackson yelped.

"Wait…" Danny said slowly, lips twitching. "You did what, Stiles?"

Jackson focused his attention on his friend, pointing at him furiously. "No!" he snarled.

**The whistle goes off and Scott pushes the ball away from Jackson, scooping it up before Jackson even has any time to react. Scott runs across the field, dodging players. Twisting and jumping around the other players; Scott is practically dancing as he makes his way towards the goal. Finnstock stares at him incredulously, while Stiles watches Scott intently.**

John stared at the screen in surprise. "Wow."

"Nice moves, McCall." Boyd snorted.

"Thank you." Scott said, tilting his head in acknowledgement of his greatness and superiority over the others.

"Way to be humble, dude." Stiles said, shoving Scott's shoulder.

"Can't help it if it's true," Scott countered, sighing dramatically. "I'm too good for this town." He jokes.

**Scott comes upon a group of three players, all trying to block him, so he flips over them. He lands confidently and raises his stick, easily throwing it in between the goalie's legs and into the net.**

"Impressive." Chris said. Especially considering this was one of Scott's first few tries at using his new abilities.

"Show off." Jackson said under his breath.

Danny nudged him. "Don't be so sour."

**Scott stares in surprise, to the cheers of the crowd, as the whistle blows. He raises his arms in the air and pumps them, the rest of the team and the spectators cheering him on. Scott spots Allison smiling and cheering for him.**

Melissa smiled at the scene, feeling pride bubble up in her chest. That was her son.

**"McCall," Finnstock yells, pointing at Scott. "Get over here!"**

**Scott walks up to him, taking off his sweaty helmet. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field." He says, gesturing around the general area. "What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"**

"Is he… yelling at you for being good?" Chris said slowly. Sure, he knew the man was strange, but shouting at a kid for being creative… Even he could see Scott's skill, despite his distaste for how and why he had them.

"Nah, he's just being enthusiastic." Scott grinned.

Melissa laughed quietly. "How all you kids put up with that man, I'll never know."

"Practice," Chorused the Lacrosse players.

**Scott, shell shocked, shakes his head dumbly. "No coach."**

**Finnstock points at him agitatedly. "What the hell was that?"**

Allison smiled softly, feeling bittersweet. "I remember feeling so scared for him." she said quietly. "Finnstock looked so angry."

Chris decided to stay silent. There was nothing he could really say to that. Instead, he reached an arm over and wrapped it around her shoulders comfortingly.

**"I–I don't know." Scott mutters, honestly. "I–I… Just trying to make the shot..." He points at the goal with his stick.**

"You look petrified." Danny laughed. "He's not that bad."

The room shot him incredulous looks.

Scott and Stiles leaned towards each other, whispering furiously.

"Well, Coach _is_ nice to him."

"Yeah, but 'Not that bad'?"

"Hmm."

"Think maybe being locked in a room got to him?"

"But he's not alone…?"

"You don't have to be alone to start losing it…"

Losing her patience waiting for them to stop on their own, Melissa interrupted them before they could continue. "Boys!"

Both aforementioned boys jumped, heads snapping up to look at her with shocked eyes.

"Hush." Melissa said, adding a layer of threat to her tone that implied 'Or else'.

**Finnstock nods. "Yeah, yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what?" Finnstock says, nodding. "You're startin' buddy." He slaps Scott's shoulder. "You made first line."**

"All that shouting for _that_?" Derek said flatly. The coach's voice had been irritating to his ears.

Isaac nodded wearily. "He's always been like that. I swear he gets even _worse_ every year." he shuddered.

"He cares more about winning than the other players." Boyd added. "You should see the way he yells at players for being unable to play due to injuries."

"That man would be okay with his students dying, just as long as they won before they did." Lydia said.

**Scott stares in shock, frozen as coach Finnstock squeezes his shoulders and shakes him. He grins widely, eyes searching the bench for Stiles, bouncing happily on his feet. Unlike the rest of the spectators, Stiles is sitting. Unexcited and quiet, he licks his lips, thinking hard. **

"Uh oh," John muttered. "That look means nothing good. You're gonna go into another obsessive research binge, aren't you?"

Stiles spluttered. "I–I am not!"

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, John gave his son a knowing look. "Uh huh? Right." he nodded. "Somehow, I don't quite believe that."

Stiles glowered at him, muttering under his breath.

"Does he do that often, then?" Derek asked.

"All the time," John, Melissa, and Scott said in unison.

"Everyone's against me!" Stiles huffed, throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm hoping to have the last part of this up by next week. Let's all hope. **

**Have I mentioned that I hate being an adult? Cause I really, really do. Free time is suddenly almost non-existent.**

**My schedule seems to be evening out, so updates should come faster, but real life will always be my priority. **

**And, once again, many thanks to my awesome beta ********BetahimeTsukiko**! 


	3. Pilot Part 3

**Pilot Part 3**

**So this took waaaaay longer than it should've, whoopsie. To the disgruntled guest reviewer: I said I _hope_ that I'd be able to get it done in a week, I made no promises. Sorry.**

**This would have been up earlier, but I had a mild freakout while doing the final edit because I accidentally deleted like half the pages (please keep in mind that this part alone is 47 pages, and I thought I'd deleted HALF of them) After nearly punching the computer in rage, I went to work nearly in tears and tried to figure out how the heck to re-write all of this. When I tentatively went back on the computer to see if maybe I could pray the lost pages back, I then remembered that I'd saved this part on another file and promptly let my head slam onto my computer desk.**

**So here it is, late again! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"We're not against you," John said, rolling his eyes. "We're just not _with_ you either."

Stiles gaped dramatically at his father, feigning hurt. "You're my father, you're supposed to be on my side!" he yelped, failing an arm.

Scott squeaked, falling off the couch when Stiles' arm bashed him in the side of the head. "Oof!"

"Oh man," Stiles looked from his arm down to Scott, who looked back at him, hair messy and expression disgruntled. "Sorry?"

"Ouch, dude." Scott grumbled, rubbing the side of his head. He clambered back to his spot, making sure to keep his head far out of the way of his friend's lanky-armed reach.

Stiles stifled a snicker. "Back to the matter at hand," he announced, focusing back on his father. He pointed at John, keeping his arm steady and pointedly away from people's heads. "You– You are not being a dutiful father!"

"Oh really?" John asked, disinterested.

"What kind of father doesn't back up his only son?" Stiles demanded.

"What kind of son breaks the law, despite his father being a police officer, and a sheriff at that?" John countered swiftly.

Stiles gaped; face twisting as the fake accusations slipped away. "Uh, well…" he let his arm drop, losing control of the conversation. "I…"

"That's what I thought."

"Hmph!"

"Are you two done playing around?" Lydia drawled, from where she was leaning against her couch's back, idly twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm done." John said, feeling mildly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I'm not." Scott said, grinning playfully.

"Wha–?" Stiles started to say, but was cut off by being unceremoniously pushed off the couch by Scott. He yelped loudly, landing in an ungraceful heap, arms flopping around like a dying squid.

Scott laughed loudly. "Ouch."

From his position on the floor, Stiles coughed, groaning into the carpet. "What do you mean 'ouch'?" he mumbled. "You're not the one who nearly broke something."

"Don't be such a baby."

Stiles grunted, moving a leg back and kicking out with stunning accuracy to slam his foot into Scott's shin.

Scott yelped, grabbing at his leg. Advanced healing or not, that freaking hurt. "What the hell?"

"Now who's being a baby?" Stiles grinned, snickering despite still being a bruised lump on the floor.

"Boys," Melissa said calmly, and Stiles scrambled back to the couch.

"Sorry." both teen's said obligingly.

Near the back of the room, Chris sighed. "Finally," He wanted to get back to watching.

Allison didn't notice her father's irritation, too focused on Scott and Stiles' banter. She missed seeing that every day.

"Are you all done yet?" Erica asked impatiently. "I wanna keep watching!"

"Then maybe you should shut up, so it can start again." Jackson said sourly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "That means you gotta shut up too, grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy–"

"What the heck do you call your attitude, then?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Derek roared, and everyone froze. He grunted, folding his arms across his chest. "Can we continue watching?" he asked. "Please?"

Wide eyed, the teens nodded silently.

**The scene moved forwards, entering Stiles' bedroom.**

John snorted loudly, looking unbearably smug.

"Called it," Scott said, coughing into his fist when Stiles gave him an unimpressed glare.

"You don't even know what I'm doing in my room!" Stiles huffed.

**Clicking away determinedly at his laptop, Stiles researched with a surprising amount of focus. He searched through various web pages on Lycanthropy and Wolf's bane, flipped through old books, and printed off pages and pictures.**

Both John and Scott gave the now blushing Stilinski boy shit-eating grins.

"Shut the hell up." Stiles snapped, folding his arms over his chest, trying and failing to look as intimidating as Derek.

"Does he do that often?" Chris asked, looking as Stiles speculatively.

John nodded. "Anytime something catches his attention."

Suddenly, Scott groaned loudly. "Oh God, do you remember how bad it was before he got his laptop?"

Melissa shuddered. "All those books,"

John nodded in remembrance, looking pained. "I nearly got killed by a stack, once."

"That bad?" Danny asked, shooting Stiles a wary look. Sure, he knew the weird kid could be obsessive, but still…

"Worse than you can imagine." John said.

**Stiles jolts in surprise at a knock on his bedroom door, arms swinging up instinctively. Caught between focusing on his research and seeing who was at his door.**

Erica's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it his dad?"

"Doubtful." Isaac said confidently. "I got paired with him for a project; his dad doesn't bother him much when he's in his room."

"Probably even less when he gets like that." Boyd agreed.

**He snaps the lid to his laptop closed and walked to the door, opening it carefully and sighing with relief when he sees Scott smiling behind it. "Get in!" Stiles orders, "You gotta see this dude. I've been up all night, reading websites and books, all this information." He said, waving his hands erratically.**

"You stayed up all night researching werewolves?" Lydia said faintly.

Stiles nodded proudly. "It was about my best friend, I had too."

"You would have done it regardless of whether it involved Scott or not." John said.

"Maybe," Stiles allowed. "But it was more important because of Scott."

**"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks, amused.**

"Adderall?" Isaac echoed, looking confused.

"It's an ADHD drug." Jackson answered, too the surprise of many. "It helps them focus, or something."

"It's a performance and cognitive enhancer." Lydia added.

Isaac nodded, still looking lost. "Ah."

**Stiles shrugs, "A lot." After Scott laughs, Stiles continued. "Doesn't matter, just listen."**

**"Uh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks, throwing his backpack onto the bed and sitting on the edge.**

Most of the teenagers sat up, listening intently despite themselves.

"Do they know who died yet?" Erica whispered, wincing when Derek tensed. Right, wasn't it supposed to be a relative of his?

"No." Boyd answered, keeping an eye on Derek, who was gnashing his teeth together.

**"No. They're still questioning people," Stiles answers, sitting on his computer chair and holding a piece of paper. "Even Derek Hale,"**

"They were questioning _you_?" Erica asked, surprised. "Why?"

"He was related to the victim." John said. "And after his family's deaths…"

"You couldn't actually think he'd kill his own family, though." Erica said. "Right?"

John, Stiles and Scott shared a look. "Right,"

**"Huh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott said.**

"Really, that's all you have to say to that?" Lydia asked.

"I was a little distracted, okay?" Scott defended, a little embarrassed. "I was thinking about Allison."

"You're always thinking about Allison." Stiles groused.

**Stiles waves his arms dismissively. "Yes, but that's not it, okay?"**

**Scott looks at Stiles, chuckling slightly. "What then?"**

"Wow." Boyd said. "You really weren't taking this seriously."

"I was distracted." Scott repeated firmly. "It's a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, I noticed." Stiles said, a touch of bitterness in his tone; he still remembered that night in the frickin' pool.

**"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asks earnestly, huffing out a worried laugh. "Not a joke anymore."**

"You're still going on about that?" John muttered, but both Scott and Stiles ignored him. They were staring at the screen, eyes occasionally drifting to the sheriff. Was this it? Was this the lead up to the big _Holy Shit Werewolves Are Real _freak-out?

**Scott stares blankly at him, and Stiles continues. "The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading–" Stiles cuts himself off and jerks to his feet. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"**

"Wait… you're actually serious?" John asked, shooting his son a confused look. "Werewolves aren't real."

Scott and Stiles shared a glance. "Well, actually…" Scott trailed off.

"Werewolves…" John mumbled, and then shot his son a dark look. "We are so discussing this later."

Stiles gulped. "Okay."

John then noticed Melissa's non-reaction. "You knew about this?"

Melissa grimaced. "Just recently."

"...werewolves…" John said again, shaking his head. "Who'd have thought?" He was going to get answers, and he was going to get them soon. He'd let the topic go for now, no point in yelling about it till this thing was over.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, shoulders drooping in sheer relief. He didn't flip out like they'd expected.

Lydia, who had been listening in on their conversation, sagged back on the couch. "You're kidding." she said faintly. "Werewolves?" And yet, it made so much sense. Explained the monster, explained what Peter was. The hints had all been there, but the dots hadn't connected. Why would they? It seemed too crazy.

"It all makes sense now." Lydia said under her breath. "It's crazy, but everything fits together." she looked over at Jackson, eyebrows furrowing. "But then… are you a werewolf?"

Jackson shifted uncomfortably. "Sort of,"

"Sort of?" Lydia pressed.

"It's hard to explain…"

Lydia's eyes were narrowed now. "Well trust me, you _will_ be explaining later."

**"Should I," Scott asks, eyebrows rose.**

Erica made a face. "How is that relevant to anything?"

**"It's a signal." Stiles explains, "Okay, when a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby, and maybe a whole pack of them."**

"Oh." Erica said quietly.

"Impressive." Chris said, looking approvingly over at Stiles. "I wish my men could be so studious."

John frowned. "Your men?" he asked, but was ignored.

"You think so?" Stiles asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Huh." he blinked, feeling oddly proud.

"Generally they aren't too focused on researching." Chris shrugged. "They're good at shooting, not reading."

**"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asks, concerned.**

Stiles rolled his eyes. He loved the guy, but jeeze.

**"No. Werewolves," Stiles corrects.**

"What did you _think_ I was talking about?" Stiles huffs, exasperated.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of in denial."

**Scott stands up angrily. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott picks up his backpack, annoyed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."**

"Why don't you ever listen?" Stiles grumbled.

Scott looked sad, eyes downcast. "Sorry. I know, I need to work on it."

"I _am_ trying to help." Stiles said. "You know that, right?"

Scott nodded quickly. "I know!"

**Stiles pushes on Scott's chest insistently. "I saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright. It was impossible." Stiles huffs.**

"Not really." Lydia said. "Improbable, but with enough practice…" she trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Okay, well, my best friend couldn't do it." Stiles countered.

Lydia nodded. "True." she looked over at Scott. "He was almost as bad as you are, back then."

"Hey!"

**Scott stares at Stiles. "Yeah so I made a good shot." He said, turning to leave.**

"An amazing shot." Erica said. "Like, incredibly amazing. I remember people talking about it for weeks!"

Isaac nodded. "Even for a werewolf that was good."

**Stiles grabs onto Scott's hoodie and pulls Scott's backpack on his bed. "No, you made an incredible shot; your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles finishes, breathing heavily.**

"Unless, of course, they're bitten by a werewolf," Erica added lightly.

**When Scott just looks down, Stiles jerks a hand up. "And then there's the vision, and the senses and don't even think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore!"**

Melissa arched an eyebrow. "_I_ forgot about that." she said.

"Same." Allison admitted. Heck, she didn't even know he needed an inhaler before.

"I think I did too." Scott said. "It was so nice to be able to forget."

**"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now." Scott snaps defensively. "We'll talk tomorrow."**

"You shouldn't brush your friend off like that." Derek said. "Sometimes they're all you have."

"I know." Scott said. "I was just really… frustrated."

"It's the full moon." Chris explained. "It's affecting you more strongly than usual, because it's your first time."

**Stiles flings himself forwards. "Tomorrow?" He yells. "What? No! The full moon's tonight, don't you get it?!"**

"That's a little weird." Danny commented. "How do you know that?"

Stiles shot him an 'are you kidding me?' look. "I was just on the computer all night researching werewolves." he said slowly. "Do you really think I wouldn't Google when the full moon was?"

"Right." Danny said, looking embarrassed.

**"What are you trying to do?" Scott yells back. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"**

"Trying to help!" Stiles shouted at the screen.

Scott looked faintly amused. "I know that."

"No point in yelling at the screen." Derek said. "He can't hear you."

"It makes _me_ feel better." Stiles said decisively. "So I'll do it if I want too."

**Stiles looks at one of the pages he printed off. "I'm trying to help." He says defensively, placing a hand on his hip. "You're cursed Scott. You know and it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."**

"Bloodlust?" John asked. "That sounds safe." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not threatening at all."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We were fine."

**"Bloodlust?" Scott repeats blankly, disbelieving.**

"Ah, good, I'm not the only one shocked by this stuff."

**Stiles looks at him. "Yeah, your urge to kill,"**

"I know what it is!" Scott insisted.

"Yeah, Hermione," Erica said teasingly. "Scott's not actually dumb, you know."

"I know." Stiles bit out. "But sometimes he doesn't connect things well when he's stressed."

**Scott sighs heavily. "I'm already feeling an urge to kill, Stiles."**

Jackson snorted. "Yeah, that feeling comes up a lot around him."

John nodded sagely. "Yes. It's a problem."

"All of you can go to hell."

**Stiles turns and starts rummaging through his piles of papers. "You gotta hear this." **

**He picks up a book and flips it open to a page. "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that races your pulse', alright?" he recites, and turns back to Scott. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date." Stiles places his book back on his desk and walks to his bed, digging through Scott's backpack.**

Derek blinked, almost in shock. "Good point."

"Thanks." Stiles said, looking faintly surprised. Then, he let an unbearably smug looks stretch across his face. "I'm awesome, I know!"

"Never mind, then." Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes.

**"You gotta call her right now." Stiles says, finding Scott's cell.**

Boyd winced. "That ain't gonna end well."

Isaac nodded. "Nope,"

**"What are you doing?" Scott asks, exasperated.**

**"I'm canceling the date–!" Stiles starts to say, but Scott's enraged yell cuts him off.**

Chris narrowed his eyes.

**"No, give it to me!" Scott grabs Stiles and slams him hard against the wall; while his friend is helpless to do anything but cringe. Scott brings his fist back to punch Stiles, breathing angrily, He takes one look at his friend's terrified face and yells, punching Stiles' computer chair hard enough to knock it to the ground.**

Looking resigned, Chris turned to Stiles. "How many times has Scott almost hurt you?"

Chewing on his lip, Stiles wilted under the weight of his father's stare. "A few times." he admitted.

John's eyes widened. "A _few_ times, as in, more than just this once?" he asked dangerously.

Scott looked scared, but Stiles let his face set in concentrated determination. "It wasn't his fault." he said firmly. "Half of that was me provoking him, and we both were going through this pretty much blind."

John sighed deeply. "I know that, but that doesn't make it okay."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not holding it against him." he noticed Scott's grateful look and fist bumped him. "Besides, it's a pretty boring year if I can't say I almost died at least once a month."

**Taking gasping breaths, Scott looks from the chair back to Stiles. His face is twisted with a combination of shock and fear. Stiles licks his lips nervously, looking away from Scott. **

Scott looked horribly upset, shooting Stiles frequent apologetic glances.

**"I'm sorry." Scott said, starting to back away. "I–I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott grabs his cell phone and backpack, looking back at Stiles once more. "I'm sorry." Scott said again, and left.**

"You just left him?" Melissa demanded. "Scott!"

"I know, I know." Scott nodded shamefully. "I was in denial."

Stiles waved off his misery. "It's fine, I forgave you seconds after it happened."

**Stiles makes a face as Scott leaves, screwing up his mouth as he thumps his head back against his wall. He peels himself off the wall and walks over to the fallen computer chair, setting back upright. He pauses when he sees the back, claw marks gouged in the fabric.**

Lydia gulped, thinking about the claw marks that had been gouged in her side. "Wow."

Scott looked devastated at his past actions. "Sorry." he said miserably. "I forgot I did that."

**The scene moves to Scott's bathroom.**

**Scott comes out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, fixing his hair in the mirror. He walks out, and is startled to see Melissa standing right by the doorway. "Mom!" He said, backing up in surprise.**

"That was terrifying." Scott moaned. "Especially after the last few days."

"Well it's not like I knew that." Melissa said.

"I know, I was just saying."

**Melissa smiles at her son. "Is this a party, or a date?" She asks, looking at Scott with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. **

Stiles gave Scott and Melissa a sappy look. "Aww, look at you two being all excited."

"Shush, you." Melissa huffed, slapping Stiles' head lightly.

**Scott fiddles with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Maybe both?" he says, unsure.**

"Maybe both?" Allison echoes, looking amused. "It was definitely a date."

Scott flushed happily. "Oh."

**Melissa nods, excited. "And her name is?"**

**"Allison." Scott answers, and Melissa nods.**

**"Allison." Melissa repeats, approvingly. "Nice." She hands Scott the car keys.**

"I had such high hopes." Melissa sighed.

Scott turned to her. "What? I thought you liked Allison?"

Melissa laughed. "I do. But I also remember where this conversation is heading."

Thinking back, Scott's face warmed. "Oh."

**Scott looks down at the keys, eyes lighting up. "Thank you." He said, taking them gratefully.**

**Melissa gives him a look. "We don't need to have a talk, do we?"**

Allison's eyes widened. "Oh no." She'd had a 'talk' with her mom before the party too, and hoped they wouldn't show any embarrassing conversations.

"It's not what you think!" Scott blurted out.

Seeming to deflate, Allison muttered. "Oh." Did that mean only _her _mom had decided to mortify her only child that night?

**Scott shoots her a patronizing look. "Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."**

Stiles laughed uproariously. "Dude, bad idea!"

Erica joined him, cackling. "Nice job, McCall!"

**Melissa's eyes widen and she leans against the doorway, laughing in disbelief. "Oh my God, no, I meant about keeping the tank full!" She says, and rips the keys out of Scott's hands. "Give me those back."**

Scott groaned. "I'm so dumb sometimes."

Danny shook his head. "You really, really are."

**"Are you serious?" Scott sighs.**

"You dug your own grave, now lie in it." Stiles said, giggling like a child.

"You suck." Scott said, pretending to be annoyed. "You're an awful friend."

"I _know_."

**Melissa nods and scoffs. "You bet your ass I am serious. I am not gonna end up on some reality television show, with a pregnant sixteen year old. Come on!"**

Isaac smiled at the scene, despite feeling envious about it. "You two are pretty close, huh?" he mused.

"Man, I would not survive without my mom!" Scott said enthusiastically, making Melissa smile.

Isaac nodded, face solemn. "My dad." he blurted out, suddenly. "My dad, he was like that with me. Once."

Jackson's eye twitched. He'd lied to the Sheriff, when they'd asked him about Isaac's father. Of course he'd noticed. He'd even tried to tell his own dad but you could get nowhere without proof. He had none, and Isaac would never give it; not as beaten down as he had been. Feeling guilty and ashamed, he'd simply worked on blocking it out and pretending not to notice.

And he would never admit how much he regretted doing it.

**The scene changes.**

**Scott drives up the Argent's driveway in his mom's car, tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Allison opens the door and steps out of her house, smiling nervously at Scott, who grins back.**

"Aww, you two are so cute." Lydia cooed.

Scott blushed, looking away from the screen. He could still remember that warm, gooey feeling he'd gotten in his stomach when he saw her come out of the house. "Shut up." he mumbled, but felt pleased.

**The scene moves to the party, people dancing around a pool with loud music.**

**Scott and Allison walk into the party, watching all the dancing people. Scott looks around and notices Derek skulking in the shadows by a fire pit, the smile sliding off his face.**

Stiles coughed loudly. "Creeper-wolf!" He received a smack on the arm, courtesy of Melissa.

**A dog starts to bark and growl angrily. Turning to look at it, Derek stares it down into submission. After it quiets, he turns back to Scott, still with that unnerving look on his face.**

"'Kay, seriously," Erica said, shooting Derek and unimpressed look. "You're being creepier than usual."

Derek scowled. "I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"That's a nice thought," Erica said lightly. "But you need to work on not looking like a murderer while you do it."

Shooting her a truly ugly look, wishing he could wolf out and throw her at a wall or something, Derek growled. "I wasn't trying to be nice!" he hissed. "I just didn't want hunters sniffing around town."

Boyd, Isaac and Erica shot him disbelieve looks. "Uh huh," Isaac said, humoring him.

**"You okay?" Allison asks, grabbing Scott's attention and making him look away from Derek.**

"No, I was panicking." Scott said.

"I would be too." Stiles snickered. "Thank God I wasn't the one who got bit."

**"What?" Scott asks distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Scott looks back to where Derek had been standing to find the man gone. Scott looks up to the roof, just in time to see a dark figure darting away on the roof.**

"That…" Lydia was actually gaping at the screen. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Impressive." John commented. "That's useful."

"Also fun." Scott contributed helpfully.

**Allison reaches back, softly touching the tips of her fingers on Scott's hand, smiling coyly. Scott grins and takes her hand in his, the both of them walking into the party.**

"And so, the party begins." Stiles narrates dramatically.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Shut up." he said fondly.

"I was just trying to establish the setting."

"More like establish how annoying you are."

**The scene moves forwards, the party still going.**

**Teenagers were writhing, some more drunk than others, in an informal dance circle. Scott had his hands on Allison's shoulders, dancing with her.**

"How long were you there for?" Boyd asked.

"Not that long." Scott answered.

Allison nodded. "Long enough for people to get pretty drunk, though."

Jackson snorted. "That doesn't help much, I know people who get drunk off of one beer."

**Scott grins at Allison, and moves a hand to push hair away from Allison's neck. Allison smiles at him softly and slips her arms around Scott's neck in response.**

Erica leaned forwards. "Kiss, kiss." she whispered excitedly.

Isaac gave her a weird look. "Stop living vicariously through Scott."

"Why not?" Erica asked, giving him a challenging look. "I doubt he cares."

"Because it's creepy." Isaac insisted. "I don't even know if you hate him or like him anymore."

**Scott looks up from Allison's face briefly, happening to see Lydia and Jackson making out. Lydia looks back at Scott in interest, staring at him as Jackson kisses her neck.**

Quite a few people in the room looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Allison narrowed her eyes, firmly telling herself that she wasn't feeling jealous. "What exactly was that?"

"He became interesting." Lydia shrugged, flipping a lock of curled hair over her shoulder. "I wanted to keep my eyes on him."

On the same couch as Lydia, Jackson tried not to hiss angrily.

**Scott focuses back on Allison, staring into her eyes. He grips his hands on Allison's jacket, heart pounding. Scott makes a pained noise, clenching his eyes.**

Danny blinked. "That's worrying."

Jackson leaned forwards. "It's starting."

**"Are you okay?" Allison asks worriedly.**

**"I'll be right back." Scott groans, heart still pounding. Allison watches as Scott hurries away, getting swallowed in the crowd of dancing teens.**

"Don't just leave her there!" Chris admonished.

"Sorry, but I was kind of panicking." Scott glared. "Excuse me for being worried, especially after what happened with Stiles, that I might lash out and hurt her."

Allison tugged on her father's sleeve. "Hey, I was fine." she said, appreciating his worry, but finding it unneeded. "Scott even apologized to me for it."

Chris' hardened face softened a bit, at the edges. "I know you were fine." he said. "But you're still my baby girl. I worry."

"You don't have to." Allison said, but her eyes were warm and grateful.

"Yeah," Chris smiled. "I do."

**Scott still has his eyes clenched together, moving through the crowd. He opens them to look around dizzily, seeing blurry, indistinct shapes instead of people.**

"How bad was it?" Melissa asked, eyes focused on the screen. She asked, not out of worry, but with a nurse's determination to find out what was wrong with her patient.

"Bad." Scott admitted. "But it's not like that anymore."

"That's a relief." John said, before Melissa could. Scott might not be his son, but he _was_ family. John still got that sick worry in his stomach whenever something happened to him.

**"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asks, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder worriedly. **

Lydia makes a face. "When did you get there?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You really think I wouldn't sneak into a party to make sure my best friend was okay?"

John guffawed, trailing off into short snickers. "As if he'd miss a chance to sneak anywhere. He'd have done it without the worry, too."

Stiles tilted his head, then nodded shamelessly. "True." he admitted. "But I honestly was worried."

**Scott puts a hand on his head, trying to navigate out of the crowd. "Are you okay?" a girl asks with concern. Scott ignores her. **

"Wow, you must have looked really bad…" Danny muttered.

"For people to notice at a party where they're all drunk, too, definitely." Lydia agreed, quietly.

**Scott slowly staggers out of the house, groaning and clenching his eyes. He finds his mother's car, by falling on it, and pushes his way inside, breathing heavily. Allison runs out of the house and away from the party, spotting Scott and running to him. She slows to a stop, watching unhappily as Scott drives off before she can stop him.**

"Did you just abandon her at a party?" Chris demanded, glaring at Scott fiercely. "With a bunch of people she doesn't know?"

Scott winced. "Ah…"

"To be fair," Allison began. "He was more than a little distracted. Knowing what I do know, I don't blame him."

"Plus," Stiles added. "She did get home alright."

Chris nodded, and then furrowed his eyebrows together. "Wait. How did you get home?"

Allison became tight-lipped. "You'll find out."

**"Allison." Allison whips her head around to face the speaker, Derek. "I'm a friend of **

**Scott's." he said, and Allison looks back at where Scott drove off. She turns back to see Derek standing directly in front of her. "My name is Derek."**

"...that was incredibly creepy." Stiles said idly. "You came off like such a perv, Jesus Derek."

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes. He'd known how creepy he'd come off, but he needed to get something of Allison's.

Chris took a deep breath. "You got a ride from _Derek_?" he asked, not sure if he should be incredulous or pissed.

"He didn't do anything." Allison said, somewhat reluctantly. She still kind of hated him, after all. "And I didn't know what he was."

Chris sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

**The scene changed, to the McCall house.**

**Scott barrels into his room, stumbling and closing the door. He locks it and slides down to the ground, leaning against the door. He stares at the moon, chest heaving. **

"You alright there?" Danny asked tentatively.

Erica snorted. "Does he look alright?"

"First change always sucks." Derek said.

**Reaching up to grab at the doorknob, Scott pulls himself up and retreats into his bathroom.**

**Scott turns the shower on and sits down in the bathtub, letting the water run down his body, letting it calm him. Suddenly, Scott squeezes his eyes shut, grabbing at his head and running his hands through his messy hair.**

Jackson grimaced. "That looks… really painful."

"It is." Isaac moaned. "It's hot, and itchy, and painful. You want to crawl right out of your skin."

Scott nodded. "It felt like I was going crazy."

Suddenly grateful that he can't remember his own transformations, Jackson shudders.

**He looks down at his hands, horrified, as his fingernails grow longer, turning into claws. Scott climbs out of the tub and wipes steam from the mirror, opening his mouth to see fangs growing in. His eyes a glowing yellow, instead of their usual brown.**

John is frozen, staring at the screen in shock.

"Oh my god…" Lydia said faintly.

Scott grimaced at his on-screen self. That moment had been so terrifying; he didn't particularly like watching it.

**Someone pounds on his door and Scott shuts his eyes. "Go away." Scott said weakly.**

"Like that will keep me out!" Stiles huffed.

John sighed. "Of course it's you." he grumbled, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Hey, I had to help my friend out." Stiles said, grinning at Scott, who returned it with his own, thankful, grin.

**"Scott, it's me!" Stiles says through the door, and Scott walks over and opens it slightly, but makes sure to block Stiles from entering. Stiles grunts. "Let me in Scott, I can help!"**

**"No!" Scott gasps, breathing hard. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."**

Allison rolled her eyes, feeling almost fond. "Always about me, huh?"

"Yeah, well…" Scott shrugged, giving a self-deprecating smile. "One-track mind."

"Heh, yeah." Allison said, looking down.

**"She's fine, alright. I saw her get a ride from the party, she's– She's totally fine, alright?" **

**Stiles reassures. **

"She's with Derek, right?" Erica asked, looking at Boyd for confirmation.

Boyd nodded. "Which means Stiles is right, not that they know that."

**"No I think I know who it is!" Scott said desperately.**

Erica blinked. "Already?"

"We were wrong." Stiles said immediately, pointedly not looking at Derek. "So, so wrong."

**"Who– Just let me in! Would you just let me talk?" Stiles said quickly.**

**"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me; he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott said, leaning his head against the door.**

"What?" Danny asked, looking at Derek sharply. "You didn't?" he asked warily, not even needing to finish the sentence for Derek to get what he was asking.

"No." Derek said quickly. "I didn't kill my own sister."

Danny gulped, looking stricken. "Your sister?" Derek nodded once, keeping silent on the matter.

**Stiles looks down, thinking hard, then focuses back on yelling at his friend through the door. "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party." Stiles says.**

John swallowed, feeling tense for some reason. "Uh oh."

Stiles nodded grimly. "I know."

**Scott growls lowly and slams the door shut, mindless of Stiles' attempts to force it back open. Scott jumps out of his window, landing easily on the ground and letting an arm splash into a puddle for balance. He completely ignores the water that splashes all over himself. **

Melissa's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"That's…" John let out an amazed breath. "Wow." Even Lydia seemed impressed with Scott's wolfy self.

**Scott growls, opening his mouth wide as spit drips from his mouth; his teeth become fangs and ears lengthen, gazing at the moon. Scott lifts his head and roars into the night.**

"You know, for your first change, you have remarkable control over yourself." Chris commented.

"Did I?" Scott said, shocked. He'd tried to kill Derek, after all. That wasn't quite in control.

"For Erica's and Boyd's first full moon, they both tried to rip Derek apart." Isaac said.

"Oh." Scott muttered. So apparently murderous urges was normal for a first time, then.

**The scene changes to the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott leaps on a car, searching it with yellow eyes. Not finding what he was looking for, he tears back off into the woods. **

"Fast." Lydia said faintly. "That's incredible."

**The scene moves back to Allison's house. **

**Stiles drives up to the house and scrambles out of his jeep, running up to the front door. He rings the doorbell impatiently, slapping at the door, anxious. "Come on, come on, come on!"**

Allison smiled. She remembered this. "Jeeze Stiles, calm down."

"Calm down?" Stiles said quietly, dangerously. "Calm down?! How could I possibly be calm in that situation!?"

Holding up her hands in a placating manner, Allison shrugged. "Sorry."

**The scene changed back to the Beacon Hills Preserve.**

**Scott leaps over fallen trees, running through the forest. He bends down to run on all fours, his vision red and animalistic. He stops suddenly, observing his surroundings with a low growl. Scott's face was morphed into something beastly, with ridges on his forehead and long, hairy sideburns.**

Melissa looked faintly green. Now that she was watching the transformation when she wasn't nearly out of her mind in panic, it was really kind of creepy.

John looked fascinated. "Did that hurt?"

Scott hummed thoughtfully. "No, it was just a bit uncomfortable because I wasn't used to it…" he tilted his head. "And I was really angry, which always makes wolfing out easier."

"'Wolfing out'?" Lydia repeated, amused.

**The scene switches back to Allison's house. **

**Victoria opens the door and Stiles opens his mouth, a little shocked. "Hi, Mrs. Argent." He greets a confused and mildly suspicious Victoria, who blinks at him expectantly. "Um, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters, uh." He blinks and tries to sort his thoughts nervously. "Look, this is kinda crazy, uh, bu– Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even begin to describe..."**

Despite himself, John couldn't help the curling at the edge of his lips. "You're rambling, son."

Stiles waved a hand at the screen. "I was anxious about all off…" he gestured furiously at the screen. "That!"

**Victoria tries to speak, cut off by Stiles' rambling, but settles for opening the door so **

**Stiles could see inside. "Allison, it's for you." Victoria calls.**

Allison smiled minutely. "My mom thought you were mentally challenged because of that."

"I was worried!" Stiles protested, firmly ignoring Isaac's coughed 'He is!' like the awesome guy he was.

"You rang the doorbell like fifty times, and tried to pound the door off its hinges." Allison retorted.

"I was worried!" Stiles repeated. "And if you didn't notice, I kind of thought you were going to get killed."

**Allison walks out of her room on the upper landing, staring down at Stiles who stares back in shock.**

Danny laughed. "That must have been a big shock."

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting it." Stiles grumbled.

**The scene changes to Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott runs through the forest, stopping and crouching down with a growl at the sight of Allison's jacket hanging from a tree. **

John raised an eyebrow. "Clever."

"It was _mean_." Scott muttered sullenly.

**Scott turns his head, vision still red, when he hears the sound of movement through the forest. "Where is she?" Scott growls, his voice low and distorted.**

"That's so cool." Stiles said, looking childishly excited.

"Your friend is growling like an animal, any you think it's cool?" John asked, mulishly.

"It is!"

**Scott turns his head as he hears another noise. "She's safe." Derek's voice says. **

"As safe as she can be, in a werewolf town." Chris muttered.

Allison rolled her eyes, but patted her dad's arm comfortingly all the same.

**"From you." Scott turns his head to the other side, searching for Derek.**

**Scott looks around, trying to see through the red haze invading his vision. He sees a shape come forwards, and then suddenly Derek's grabbing him and throwing them both down to the ground. **

Boyd winced. "Ouch."

"Ouch is right." Scott muttered, rubbing at his chest. "That freaking hurt, wolf healing or not."

Melissa chewed on her bottom lip, eyes fixed on the screen.

**Scott lands with a grunt. Derek lands on top of him, and they roll around, each trying to push the other off; neither one of them succeeding in gaining the upper hand against the other.**

"This looks really strange, since they're not actually wolves." Danny said mildly. "If they were more animal-shaped it'd be scary, but it sort of just looks awkward."

"You should see him when he runs." Stiles snickered.

Scott was blushing. "Shut up, I can't help it!"

**Finally, Derek overpowers Scott and drags him up against a tree. He glares fiercely at the teen. "What did you do with her?" Scott bursts out.**

"Sent her home." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, I know that now." Scott muttered.

"Just trying to be helpful."

"You're a little late for that."

"Ouch."

**"Shh, quiet." Derek says, keeping a hand on Scott's chest. Derek looks away, searching the surroundings, seeming to be listening for something. "Too late." Derek says, as he grits his teeth and looks back down at Scott. "They're already here. Run." He instructs, dashing off into the trees.**

Melissa looks alarmed, eyes flicking from the Scott sitting by her and the once on screen. "Wait, who's coming?"

"You'll see." Scott said, making a face at the memory.

**Scott does a double take, gaping, then scrambles to his feet. He runs forwards, nearly getting hit by an arrow. Instead, the weapon hits a tree and blows up with a bright flash, right by his face. Scott throws up a hand as his vision goes blurry.**

John's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "Whoa."

Derek grimaced. "Werewolf eyes are really sensitive to light." he explained. "We're lucky they aren't trying to permanently blind anyone."

Scott gulped. "They can do that?"

Shrugging, Derek give Chris a sideways look. "Some hunters do."

"We don't." Chris said quickly.

**There was the piercing whistle of an arrow flying through the air, and Scott screams loudly. An arrow rips through his arm and lodges itself in the tree behind him, pinning Scott's limb. He whimpers in pain, gripping at his arm and searching for the attacker.**

A few people in the room gasped, looking worried.

Scott grasps at the arm, remembering the pain. "Argh, that sucked." he grumbled.

"I didn't know you get attacked by hunters that quickly." Boyd said.

"Unfortunately, I did."

**Through his red vision, he makes out the shapes of three men, one of which was carrying a loaded crossbow. Chris Argent takes aim, while Scott freezes in shock, staring back helplessly.**

"Get out of there." Erica whispered urgently. "Get out of there!"

Isaac gave her a strange look. "He's sitting right there, he'd fine. Calm down."

Erica said nothing, blindly reaching out and smacking Isaac on the head.

"Ouch!" Isaac tried not to whine pitifully. "What was that for?"

"Shh." Erica hissed. "I'm trying to watch."

**He lowers his weapon, and Derek rolls out of his hiding place. He lands on all fours, glaring at the hunters. Chris turns his head to direct one of the other hunters. "Take him." He said, keeping his eyes on Scott.**

"You were going to kill him?" Allison yelled, twisting around in her chair to face her father accusingly.

"I didn't know who it was; we thought it was a feral werewolf." Chris defended. "I didn't know it was a sixteen year old."

"So what, you just shoot first, ask questions later?" Stiles asked bitterly. "That's some honor code you've got there."

"I don't expect you to understand." Chris glared.

**Derek grabs one of the men, picking him up and flinging him out of the way. Chris and the other hunter stare in surprise, frozen, until Derek grabs the other one and throws him into a tree. Chris turns, gun in hand, looking for the attacker.**

"Jeeze," John said, eyebrows raised. "I'm so glad none of you guys are on the force…" he said. "But at the same time, you'd be so much help."

Derek smiled faintly, looking over at the Sheriff. "You know, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a police officer."

"Really?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Derek said, a nostalgic look on his face.

**Running up to Scott, Derek rips the arrow out of the tree, and consequently his arm. Scott has a moment to scream, before Derek is dragging him off.**

Melissa's face tightened. Pissed off beyond belief at the proceedings.

"That's a little rough, don't you think?" Danny questioned, looking sick at the idea of having a freaking arrow ripped out of your arm.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd looked at each other and laughed. "You have no idea." Erica chuckled.

**Chris stares at the place the werewolves had been, a bloodstain on the wood being the only evidence that Scott had been there.**

Allison couldn't help the hiss that escaped her mouth. She couldn't believe her dad would recklessly fire at an unknown like that. There was no proof that the werewolf he shot was the rabid one.

Chris grimaced at his past actions. Even he could admit, at least to himself, that he'd screwed up on that hunt.

**Scott and Derek sprint through the woods, only stopping when Scott starts heaving when he breaths. Scott leans over near a tree, collapsing and trying to regain his breath. He looks up at ** **Derek. "Who are they?" He gasps out.**

**"Hunters," Derek answers. "The kind who've been hunting us for centuries."**

"Wait." said Lydia slowly. "You actually have werewolf hunters?"

"Unfortunately." Derek growled.

"And their last name is Argent?" Lydia clarified.

"Yes." Derek answered, and shot the red-head a confused look when she snickered.

"Ironic." Lydia said.

**"Us?" Scott yelps, getting to his feet. "You mean you! You did this to me!"**

"I did not." Derek huffed. "You did this to yourself by wandering in the woods!"

**Derek stares at Scott, slowly walking towards Scott. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope?" Derek asks.**

"It's pretty cool." Isaac said.

"But it's not something I wanted." Scott said seriously. "I was fine with how I was before."

**Scott said nothing, gasping angrily. "You've been given something most people would kill for." Derek insists. "The bite is a gift."**

"A gift?" Lydia asked. "Because you seem to give it out a lot." she said, glaring pointedly at Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"I needed them." Derek defended.

"Really?" Chris asked. "You needed teenagers."

Derek growled. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." Miming what Chris had said to Stiles a moment before.

"I wouldn't want too!"

**Scott sneers at Derek. "I don't want it." He bit out.**

Jackson glared at the screen. He wanted it, so how come McCall go it and was just fine, while he turned into a freak?

**"You will." Derek assures. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it." he leans forwards and places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." he finishes, turning and walking away; leaving Scott to slide down the tree to the ground, alone.**

Stiles shot Derek a look. "'Brothers', really?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." Derek sighed.

"It means something big, doesn't it?" Jackson asked. The expression on his face was odd, both sad and serious. "Something that a normal person can't understand."

Derek nodded, face tight. "You can't live without Pack, it's a bond that's stronger than you could imagine."

Scott looked at the screen face considering. How much did it hurt Derek, when he refused to be part of his Pack? Derek had been alone for so long, how much did it suck to have a teenager reject something was probably normal and comforting to him?

**The scene changes, it's morning in the forest now. **

**Scott walks along the road, dejectedly holding the arm that had been shot with the arrow.**

"Were you okay?" Melissa asked, worried.

"Yeah, it had already healed up and everything." Scott assured. He lifted his shirt sleeve up, to show her the unblemished skin. "See? No scar."

**Stiles drives up to Scott in his jeep, letting him in.**

"Nice friend." Boyd said.

"Especially after Stiles was proven right about everything." Isaac said, nodding agreeably.

**As they were driving away, Stiles looks over at an exhausted Scott. "You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asks.**

**Stiles licks his bottom lip. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." He says, looking back at Scott.**

"I should've done it." Stiles hissed under his breath.

**"She probably hates me now." Scott whines, leaning against the jeep's door.**

Jackson threw up his hands. "Oh my god, that's what you focus on?" he demanded.

"I was in love!" Scott protested.

Derek snorted. "More like infatuated."

"It was real!" Scott insisted.

**Stiles groans disgustedly and sighs. "I doubt that, but you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology." Stiles offers. "Or, you know, you could just, tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a frickin' werewolf."**

"Only you wouldn't panic about finding yourself a werewolf." Erica sighed. "You're so hopeless."

"It's cool!" Stiles huffed. "I refuse to back down on this. It's cool!"

**Scott lifts his head up to give Stiles a look. "Okay, bad idea." Stiles concedes. He looks back at Scott, who was still sitting miserably against the door and slaps him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through this." He said reassuringly. "Come on. If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights, and feed you live mice."**

"Can't believe you actually did that." Scott muttered sullenly.

Stiles said nothing, grinning proudly and giving himself a mental pat on the back.

**Scott turns to look at Stiles. "I had a boa once, I could do it." Stiles insists, and Scott snorts, shaking his head.**

"You killed that boa." John said, lips twitching.

"It was an accident!" Stiles defended, ignoring Scott's outraged look.

Scott made a squeaky noise of protest. "Dude, I trusted you!"

"How could you not trust me?" Stiles asked, faking affront. "Would I ever do something that would hurt you?"

"Yes!"

Stiles put a hand to his chest. "I would not!"

"What do you call hitting me with lacrosse balls? Or getting me beat up?" Scott glared.

"Wait." Melissa said, holding up a hand with a disturbed look. "Stiles did _what_?"

Stiles gulped. "It was fine, it was nothing." he plastered a fake grin on his face. "Everything's fine."

**The scene switches to Beacon Hills High School.**

**Scott sits on a bench anxiously, still in his lacrosse pads. "So what happened?" **

**Allison asks, walking past Scott, who got up as soon as he spotted her. "You left me stranded at the party."**

"Awkward." Erica whispered.

"Ouch, McCall." Jackson smirked.

Scott smiled, with more than a little bit of smug satisfaction. "It all worked out."

Allison snorted. "For a while, anyway." she said, making Scott frown.

**"Yeah. I–I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Scott says earnestly. "But, you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."**

"Well, it was a good reason." Danny offered.

Lydia nodded. "Not that he could tell _her_ that."

"That does make things complicated." Danny agreed.

**"Did you get sick?" Allison asks.**

**"Definitely had an attack of something..." Scott said vaguely.**

"A furry attack." Stiles snickered.

**Allison stops and shakes her head. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"**

"You wouldn't have believed me if I tired." Scott sighed.

"You're right, I wouldn't have." Allison said. "Not without proof, which would have been impossible at school while it was so crowded."

**"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott tries.**

Melissa smiled at the screen sappily. Her son was so cute.

"Deep, man." Stiles said, holding out his fist.

Scott tapped it obligingly. "Thanks."

**Allison sighs deeply. "Am I gonna regret this?" She asks seriously.**

Biting her lip, Allison looked down. She did regret it, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't regret loving Scott, never would, but she did regret the pain that came with being involved in his world.

As if sensing Allison's mood, Scott found himself sneaking looks behind his back.

**"Probably." Scott said, making Allison laugh. "So, is that a yes on a second chance?"**

**"Definitely yes." Allison says, repeating her words from earlier.**

"You two are so disgustingly cute." Erica moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"You're lucky you didn't have to see it on a day by day basis." Stiles muttered.

"We weren't _that_ bad." Scott defended. Stiles gave him a long look. "Were we?"

"You were." Isaac said, nodding his head sagely. "You really, really were."

**A red minivan honks its horn twice, making Allison and Scott swivel their heads in its direction. "That's my dad, I'd better go." Allison says, walking away.**

"Isn't that the van you nearly killed Scott with?" Lydia asked, amused despite herself.

Allison cringed at the memory. "Yeah, it's my dad's."

"Can't believe you almost crashed my van into someone." Chris snorted, shaking his head.

"He just came out of nowhere!" Allison hissed.

**Scott turns to leave in the opposite direction, then stops and seems to sniff the air, whirling around urgently. Scott stares at Chris Argent, flashing back to the night before, when the man shot a crossbow at him. Scott, horrified, waves a hand at Allison, watching blankly as Chris gets back in his car and drives away.**

"That must have been horrifying." Boyd said musingly.

Scott nodded. "I thought I was doomed."

"Yeah, he freaked out like a total baby later." Stiles said.

"Shut up, I did not!" Scott howled, hitting Stiles' arm hard.

Said boy grasped his arm, making a pained face. "Dude!"

"You deserved that."

**The screen faded to black. The words TO BE CONTINUED in bright white letters lit up the dark screen, ending the episode.**

Stiles was the first one to break the silence that had descended upon the room. "So… that was interesting."

"That's one way to put it." Derek muttered, looking surly.

Erica was busy looking at the blackened screen, chewing idly on a fingernail. "I can't believe you two never got caught." she said, a touch of incredulity in her tone. "Like, how dumb can you two get?"

Scott gaped at her. "What?"

"Regardless of if you believed the lycanthropy thing or not, you were still experiencing weird crap, right?" at Scott's hesitant nod, Erica continued. "So _why _on earth did you think it would be a good idea to go on a date of all things?"

Scott thought about it for a moment. "I… didn't really think about it?"

Erica raised an unimpressed eyebrow, giving him a look that made it clear she thought he was an idiot. "Clearly."

"Speaking of dumb ideas..." Lydia trailed off, arms crossed thoughtfully. "You guys have a habit of discussing weird stuff in public too." she gave Stiles and Scott a suspicious look. "And it's probably not much of a stretch to assume that it's related to all of," she gestured to the screen. "_that."_

Stiles made a face, trying and failing to come up with some form of defense. He gave up, huffing, and nodded. "Yeah."

Boyd decided to add his two cents. "I overhear you two talking about werewolf stuff daily." he said, looking decidedly bored. "If you two think you're being discreet, you're not."

"At least we try!" Scott piped up, a bit defensively.

"Not very well."

At this point, John seemed to decided that he'd had enough. "Enough!" he barked.

All conversation stopped immediately. John was in Sheriff Mode, and nobody wanted to test him.

The room seemed to cool a few degrees as John turned to regard his son and his son's best friend. "Now," he said, voice soft in a way that spelled certain doom for the two teenage boys if they dared not cooperate. "I do believe we have things to discuss."

Stiles gulped. "Uh," he began, trying not to flinch under the weight of his father's glare. "Sure, dad."

Upon hearing the answer he wanted, John smiled a smile that did nothing to soothe his son's nerves. "Good."

* * *

**The Pilot episode is now done!**

**So the next chapter's probably gonna be horrifically long. Conversations to come! Though, not everything will be revealed at once, that would be so boring.**

**And in case anyone is wondering about Jackson's little mental musings about Isaac's abuse, I always thought he knew about it. Jackson's not stupid, he HAD to have noticed. A lot of people, either through fear or helplessness, choose to pretend not to see things when they happen in front of them. Jackson reminds me heavily of a guy I used to know who did something similar to what I wrote. Feelings may have gotten into the way. But I like Jackson, so I'm keeping my headcanon.**


End file.
